The Second Law
by Dixie-Filly
Summary: For thousands of years vampires and hunters have been at odds: the isolated system. What happens when both are hit by a force that no one saw coming? Zero Kiryu is left to answer that question as he sacrifices everything to enable the one who gives up so much for him to keep her promise: to always keep smiling. But can a broken boy shield an innocent girl from so much horror?
1. The White Horse Part 1: Canaries

**So I know I'm in the middle of another story but I just had to get this out and give it a shot. I'm trying something new here that I really haven't seen in VK fanfiction. This is a Zeki fic just to get that out there but I don't solely focus on those two, I like to include other, non romantic relationships as well. Tryign to be kinda deep with this one but I will warn you...slow first chapter is slow lol but I've got some great ideas for this one if you like angsty stuff :) **

_**The second law of thermodynamics states that the entropy of an isolated system never decreases, because isolated systems always evolve toward thermodynamic equilibrium, a state with maximum entropy**_

Ignorance is bliss. Mankind, _Homo sapiens sapiens_, the supposed intellectual ruler and almighty of the animal kingdom came up with this little saying. A species whom boasts of its ability to make rational decisions, to solve even the most complex puzzles such as the genetic code of the DNA of a frog, to compose symphonies, to write epics…to create life in the confines of a petri dish…to destroy it with one fell swoop of nuclear weapons. Humans…known for being the _Magnum Opus_ of the biological world…are still dull and naïve enough to believe whole heartedly this little saying. Ignorance is bliss. Out of sight, out of mind. Now of course, humans are also known as the flawed creature as well. Real perfection belongs to those who do not belong to the purely organic. The children of the night. Superior to humans in every way and fashion. Brilliant as infants, devoid of irrational emotion, ageless, possessors of great power. And yet even they, the purebloods whose noses are so far up in the air, fall victim. You see, in this world, the enemy of the hunter is the vampire and the enemy of the vampire is the hunter and everyone else is just caught obliviously in the middle. For thousands of years this has been the struggle. The isolated system. Never once has either side considered there could ever be a third party. That those with guns and those with fangs might share a mutual foe. Pride can make even the sharpest brain dull. Never once was it thought that maybe nature herself had grown tired with her little puppets of flesh and warm blood and dolls with cold, porcelain skin…and decide to throw a wrench in a millennia old struggle. Of course there are always signs, her way of toying, but humans and vampires alike fall into that one little trap. Ignorance is bliss. Of course ignorance is bliss…until reality comes in hurtling full force, shattering any pathetic façade of "safety" and "civilization" and "justice" the diurnal and nocturnal have spent years building. In an isolated system, entropy can only increase… But until then…everyone is content to continue on with their lives as if nothing can ever breach the walls we put up in our minds that protect us from the truly ugly truths of this life.

* * *

_**And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer**_

The amber sun was just finishing burning away the last of the night clouds on a cool October morning, the students of Cross Academy just beginning to stir for the day. Of course, being the school guardians, a certain pair of black clad students had to be up earlier than the rest of the crowd.

"Zero, we're going to be late for patrol if you don't hurry it up," a slender brunette sighed between bites of her adoptive father's waffles…which were slightly more charred than usual.

"I'm not eating that crap," the silver haired teen grumbled as he continued to rummage through the refrigerator in futile. "If I have to deal with those idiots this early in the morning I'm at least eating a descent breakfast," Zero muttered before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"I beg your pardon Zero, but Yuki dear seems to think otherwise of my cooking," Kaien Cross's nasally voice hit the silver haired teen's ears, Yuki's cheeks blushing slightly as she forced herself to swallow another piece of burnt waffle. "Right Yuki darling?" the blond ex hunter beamed at his daughter from across the table. The girl just barely managed to keep herself from choking before feebly replying.

"Uh, of course Headmaster…it's great," she grinned sheepishly.

"Why won't you call me father?"

"Eh…"

Of course Zero Kiryu was not paying one bit of attention to the duo seated at the dining room table as he continued to curse under his breath. "Where the hell is the bacon?" the teen grumbled, straightening his back as violet eyes continued to furiously search the interior of the fridge, Yuki giggling quietly between crunchy bites.

"Sorry Zero, all out," the headmaster chirped from behind his newspaper, the boy's eyes narrowing tiredly at the silly grin the man wore. With a huff the refrigerator door was thrown shut.

"Would it have killed you to get more," Zero mumbled annoyed, cutting his eyes over to the apprehensive ex hunter.

"My goodness, have you _seen_ the prices of meat lately?!" Cross whined dramatically, which only served to sour the boy's mood even further. "It's absolutely ridiculous!" he said while setting the paper down with a huff.

The teen stared at the spectacled man incredulously before those violet eyes narrowed once again. "So you mean to tell me that you own one of the most prestigious and expensive private academies in the country…and you can't afford some bacon or sandwich meat…that's it I 'm done here," Zero exhaled before turning on his heel and proceeding to storm out of the kitchen. "Hurry it up Yuki, we'll be late," he called over his shoulder before a door slammed, the brunette's cheeks lighting up as she groaned and stuffed a waffle in her mouth while rushing out of her chair.

"Bye Yuki darling!" Cross called before the door slammed a second time, a soft smile on his ageless face as he turned back to his paper.

"What's her problem?" a deep voice nearly caused the blond to jump out of his skin, thus causing him to knock over his kitten covered coffee mug…which in turn saturated the newspaper he was reading. With a pout, Cross raised his hazel eyes to meet with a solitary blue one eyeing him quite quizzically.

"Now look what you did," the headmaster groaned, slowly picking up the dripping mess from the table.

"Don't blame me for you being a damn spaz," Toga Yagari muttered before pouring a mug of black coffee, the hunter already dressed in his dark slacks and white dress shirt. "Looks like your children are starving yet again," he said after eyeing the remaining blackened pieces of waffle.

"My Yuki likes my cooking very much thank you," Cross defended himself while attempting to clean up the now sticky table, not noticing the headline on the back page of the saturated newspaper that read "Another Local Farm and Meat Packing Plant Closed by the FDA".

"I'm sure she does," the hunter sighed sarcastically while opening the fridge and scanning its contents. "Don't you have any bacon in this fancy fridge of yours?" Yagari muttered…with which Cross only groaned exasperated in reply.

* * *

A cool breeze caught the ends of Yuki Cross's hair, tickling her face before she tucked them behind her ear. Her large, doe eyes looked over to see Zero leaning against the large stone wall that separated them from the school buildings…which the night class currently inhabited. She couldn't help herself for allowing her eyes to linger on his pale face, his own violet orbs closed at the moment as he rested against the cool stone. She hated the way his face seemed to remain so hard and cold even at rest, his young features almost always pulled into an eternal scowl. Still, she still didn't know what to make of the ever increasing butterflies that began to stir in her stomach ever y time she laid eyes on the boy, especially since that night she swore Zero had almost kissed her. Feeling her cheeks warm, Yuki quickly darted her eyes to the ground, her hand coming to rub her neck nervously, and that's when it dawned on her. It had been quite some time since Zero had come to her…his eyes wild but also brimming with self-loathing…for blood. She felt her hand drop limply to her side, remembering how desperate he had last been. So broken. So shattered. And to make matters worse, the girl felt like there was nothing she could do. With Shizuka's mysterious death, Yuki was left wondering if there was any hope for Zero ever finding some relief. Still, she had promised the grumpy boy that she would stand by his side no matter what. With a rush of new found confidence and a fresh dusting of crimson on her pale cheeks, Yuki marched up to the still quietly resting boy…and proceeded to punch him in the shoulder.

"Yuki damn…what was that for," Zero hissed while rubbing his now bruised shoulder. For being so small and almost as goofy as the headmaster himself, the girl could pack quite a punch when she wanted.

"That was for not eating breakfast mister," Yuki wagged her finger at him. "You need to eat to keep up your energy and skimping isn't going to get you anywhere," she sighed, crossing her arms. "You're still healing you know," her small voice trailed off, violet eyes softening for a moment to fall on the girl's downcast face.

"Yeah well if we actually had edible food for once maybe I wouldn't," he sighed, running his slender fingers through his silver bangs. "Come on, don't make that face," his unusually soft voice caught the still frowning Yuki off guard, and of course her stomach was buzzing when she felt him gently place his hand on her shoulder. Cheeks blazing, Yuki lifted her brown eyes to see Zero looking down at her with small, yet still sad half grin. "We don't need two of us scowling all the time," he said quietly before patting her head. The back of Yuki's neck was burning when she felt his hand leaving, her eyes widening as her own hand reflexively caught his arm, a quiet gasp escaping the boy's lips in surprise.

"Zero…are you…are you alright?" the girl asked him timidly, knowing that when she usually brought up that question he was quick to sour his mood.

The silver haired teen caught on as well as he forced himself not to get snappy with the big hearted girl in front of him. "Yeah, I'm alright Yuki," he said heavily, looking into the girl's big, worried eyes. "Now why don't you start worrying about your grades more than you do about me," the teen smirked slightly before turning away, his hands shoving into his pockets.

Yuki was left red faced, her mouth slightly hanging open. One, even if it wasn't a smile, Zero had just cracked somewhat of a grin, and two, he had just insulted her…again. "Hey, you sleep in class just as much as I do!" she stomped her foot, not able to see the satisfied half grin that graced the boy's lips.

"Yeah, but my grades don't suck," he shrugged, inwardly grateful to see her back to her usual bubbly self, even if she was mad with him now. The silver haired boy thought she at least deserved that…to smile after all that she had been through trying to stand up for him…to take care of him. The boy exhaled slowly, glancing at the blushing girl who was storming up to him. He didn't deserve her worry. Not after all that he had put her through…all that he had done to her. But at least she could still smile. And that's all that mattered.

Of course before Yuki could slug Zero again, the squeal of the day class girls instantly dampened both of their moods, and not long after, the big wooden doors opened to allow the elite night class through, and as soon as Yuki saw Zero and Kaname Kuran's eyes meet, that little bit of life she had seen in those violet eyes instantly died.

* * *

"Are you going for three days in a row now that you haven't fallen asleep in class?" the quiet Sayori Wakaba asked her already heavy lidded friend as they both opened their notebooks in biology class. "It doesn't look like Zero is even trying anymore," she sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the already asleep teen seated a few rows above them.

"I want to know how he gets good grades," Yuki Cross grumbled, clicking her pen in frustration. "I try to stay awake and I still don't get anything. It's not fair…" she moaned quietly, letting her head fall on the desk, her fingers running through her soft locks.

"I say you need more sleep," Yori said just as the teacher walked in, the sound of everyone else opening their books and unzipping their bags deafening the room for a moment. Of course, by the time roll had been called and the middle aged sandy haired professor had begun her lecture, Yori shifted her eyes from her notes to find Yuki already in a deep sleep.

"Alright everyone, I'll start us off today with a question," the professor clad in a hunter green mock turtle neck and tan pencil skirt smiled, her thin body leaning against the desk. "Can anyone tell me what a sentinel is?". Yori had since tried to discretely nudge her best friend's foot from under the desk, but she of all people should have known that it would take the impending apocalypse to wake Yuki from her slumber. After a long silence filled with blank stares, the woman sighed and stood up straight. "Oh come on, your parents don't pay thousands of dollars for you all to sit here staring at me with glassy eyes," she said smartly, putting her hands to her hips.

"It's a…a guard or something…right?" a black haired boy in the back cautiously spoke up, Yori still working on getting her friend to awaken to no avail.

"Precisely. Now why would a sentinel have anything to do with biology?"

Again the room was deathly silent, except for the soft snoring that was growing from Yuki Cross's general direction.

"Ok then…have any of you heard of the canary in the coalmine?" the professor asked, her patience already growing thin.

"Oh yeah, coalminers would take birds with them and if the canary passed out that meant that there were dangerous gases or something," a blond girl piped up, her green eyes shining as the teacher smiled.

"Right. The birds were used as sentinels for the protection of humans, since the smaller animals were more susceptible to the dangerous fumes. Animals have often been used as nature's warning system and in fact, entire species are observed for changes in the environment…" the professor began to lead into her lecture for the day…that is before her blue eyes fell on the sleeping form of Yuki Cross. Noticing that her friend had been caught and that the teacher was heading their way, Yori resorted to delivering a swift kick to the girl's foot. Of course that only caused her to groan groggily and scoot back in her chair, Yori burying her face in her hands as the professor strode up to the side of the desk. "Wasting my time is not an option in this class," the teacher said tersely, clutching her roll book in her hands. Seeing no response, the woman sighed before slamming the black notebook down on the wooden desk, Yori jerking at the same time Yuki went flying up from her seat with a squeak, nearly falling over in the process. "Try to stay awake in my class Cross," the professor muttered before adjusting her glasses and returning to her place at the front of the class.

Of course the girl's embarrassment was made worse by the snickering and giggles of her fellow classmates who weren't trying very hard to hide their laughter. Yori shot her crimson faced friend a sympathetic smile, which brightened her up somewhat, until she turned around and spotted Zero smirking down at her from his seat. Letting her childish side get the best of her, the chocolate haired guardian stuck her tongue out at her silver haired friend. Zero only stared at her unfazed, but inside, the boy couldn't help but worry that the girl wasn't getting enough rest because of him. Especially since he had only just returned to school. Knowing Yuki, he could only imagine the worry that had plagued her innocent mind, and the thought of that girl suffering for his sake tore the boy to the very core.

The day went on for the young brunette without another incident. Yori tutored her in French during lunch as the boys around them complained about taco day being cancelled due to beef shortages. Yuki managed to get through the rest of her classes without napping, but that didn't mean the girl was necessarily paying attention. She hated having class without Zero. She didn't know if he was in his own class or being called on an assignment…or if he was struggling again. All of those thoughts and more swirled in her head during Ethics, since her silver haired partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Before you start accusing me of locking Zero up again, he's at the stables," Yagari muttered while stiffly rising from his seat, his hand clutching his shoulder as Yuki headed straight for him.

"Oh uh…ok," she replied surprised, watching him grimace slightly. "Are you alright?" she asked cautiously, knowing full well by now what had happened when Zero's twin brother had shown up.

Yagari smirked darkly before straightening. "Having a blade run through me is taking longer to get over than I expected," he muttered before turning to leave, Yuki wincing at his words.

Before the hunter could get far however, he was again stopped by the girl's apprehensive voice behind him. "Um, Mr. Yagari?" he heard her call down the hall. The man stopped with a sigh, shoving his hand in his coat pocket before turning around.

"What is it?"

"I uh," Yuki stammered slightly. "I was just wondering…is Zero…is he really alright?" she finished quietly, her eyes looking to the floor. She just couldn't get over the boy's broken eyes from a few nights before…his strangled yell in his sleep. He was shaking when he had gathered her in his arms in a death grip. It wasn't like Zero at all.

The raven haired hunter exhaled slowly before rolling his shoulder back, which he quickly regretted. "That kid is about as "ok" as he can get given his current situation," he sighed, tapping the textbook he was holding impatiently on the top of his good shoulder. "Like I said, he's at the stables so you can see for yourself, I've got enough crap to do for that moron Cross," Yagari finished before proceeded down the hall once again, Yuki left in her thoughts before proceeding to head out herself.

* * *

Once outside in the afternoon sunshine, she began her jog down the dirt path that led to the stables and riding arena, her mind reeling. The only time Zero went to the stables at such an odd hour was if he was trying to stay away from everyone…when he was suffering his inescapable bloodlust. Again the boy's shattered eyes and trembling hands came back to her. The way his voice quivered when he had dreamt he had hurt her. Immediately the girl's steps became faster and faster.

Large brown eyes widened in shock and in relief as Yuki came panting into the view of the barn, Zero leaning against the wooden fence of one of the small paddocks watching his light grey mare. He seemed as fine as ever, not seeming to be struggling in any fashion. Yuki slowed when she saw his expression however. His thumb was clenched between his teeth, violet orbs locked onto the sweating and pacing animal with a worry she had only seen in his eyes when he was looking at herself…usually after he drank form her. Yuki stopped for a moment to watch the horse as well and to catch her breath. Lilly was known as a nervous and temperamental creature, but something was definitely stressing the mare as she paced the fence line with panicked, white eyes. Froth was beginning to cover her chest and belly, the large veins becoming more prominent in her legs and neck. As the girl walked over to her friend, she also began to hear a nervous pacing and rustling from within the barn as well.

"Ah, Zero…what's going on?" Yuki cautiously asked, her eyes riveted to the anxious Lilly as well as she came to stand beside her friend at the fence. Zero's eyes quickly flicked to her for a moment before returning to their previous occupation, his hand brushing back his silver locks while he let out a long exhale.

"Something's got her scared…all of them," he said gravely. Yuki watched the boy's eyes harden, his hands slipping into his pockets. "The riding instructor said that the old black gelding tried to go through the arena fence in a panic…broke a girl's arm today…but you know that horse has never tried to hurt anybody," Zero continued, again biting his thumbnail as his arms crossed. "She had to stop class…all of the horses were spooking at their own shadows. Damn near got run over myself trying to get them back in their stalls…it's like they're terrified to be closed in…like they're trying to get away from here," his voice trailed off, Yuki's heart rate rising slightly as her eyes followed the now soaked mare snorting and blowing while continuing to trot anxiously up and down the wooden rails. "Even I couldn't get Lilly inside…I think she'd kill herself in a stall the way she's acting," he said with a sigh. Yuki was about to ask him something else when she felt something fuzzy tickle her leg.

"Well Church doesn't seem upset or anything," the brunette smiled softly while picking up the black and white barn cat that was rubbing against her pale legs. Yuki remembered Zero had sarcastically called the cat Winston Churchill after reading some book with a cat of the same name…that happened to end up coming back from the dead…which is how the cat had appeared when it first showed up all skinny and flea infested. The girl hated the name actually, but she had already been calling the mangy cat Church for some time…so it had stuck. By now the cat was slick and shiny coated and slightly on the pudgy side, which caused the girl's arms to tire quickly as the feline sat purring against her chest.

"I bet it's those damn bloodsuckers," Yuki's soft smile was instantly broken by her friend's cold voice, her small hands ceasing to pet the happily content cat.

"Zero…" she started apprehensively, setting Church down much to his chagrin.

"There's nothing else it could be," he said with narrowed eyes, pale hands beginning to clench into fists. "These animals aren't stupid...they know when they're in the presence of a bunch of killers. It was just a matter of time before they snapped," Zero nearly growled through clenched teeth. "Even I…smell like them now...even to Lilly," his voice deflated by the word, his harsh expression quickly fading into that familiar, broken listlessness Yuki was beginning to see more and more of.

"Zero no!" Yuki nearly shouted, her slender hands catching the boy's arms. "Stop it! Just stop it already. You're still you no matter what…" she softly said, trying to hold back the stinging tears that were gathering in her eyes. "Lilly knows that," the girl sniffed, looking up to softly smile at the shocked silver haired teen. "She knows and…I know…even if you have to fight your thirst for blood…we'll both be by your side," Yuki smiled fully now, a tear escaping from one of her closed eyes.

Violet eyes couldn't tear away from the small shard of light that filled the boy's otherwise dark existence. That smile. Here it was again. Even as the pale and fragile skin on the girl's neck was beginning to scar slightly from the wounds from his fangs. She still smiled for him.

"Oh Yuki," Zero breathed, gathering the girl in his arms, her eyes growing wide.

"Zero?" she murmured softly, not exactly sure how she felt about him seeming so fragile. Ever since that dream…since he had awoken shaking and yelling her name in a panic…he seemed…different. The girl was snapped out of her musings when she felt his cool fingers brush through her soft hair, her heart beginning to ram in her chest. The boy pulled back slightly, just enough so that the two were face to face, Yuki's small and soft lips slightly parted as her soft brown eyes stared back at him.

"Don't cry…not for me," he softly said, his thumb carefully sweeping under her right eye to catch the falling tear. It wasn't often he touched her so tenderly, but lately it was happening more often and the only thing keeping her from enjoying it so much was the fact that she had never seen his eyes more broken…his face more crestfallen. And every time he touched her…and even now looked at her…she felt a tightening in her chest that only grew stronger. Yuki knew she had a special attachment to Kaname…but now after everything she had gone through with Zero…watching him struggle so hard…the way he still selflessly worried over her even when his own world was crashing down around him…she felt so mixed up. So many feelings were building up inside that she couldn't sort out. The girl was about to speak again, her lips parting just as Zero slowly backed away, her words stopping in her throat. "We've got patrol to do," he said, returning back to his usual, reserved self, hands returning to their pockets.

"Ah…uh…I can take care of it myself Zero," Yuki blurted out, sure her cheeks were burning red. "You stay here with Lilly," she beamed, also returning to her cheery, bubbly self. "Take care of your horse mister," she said, turning to leave while wagging her finger. "Or I'll have to punch you again," she giggled and winked over her shoulder before taking off down the dirt trail again, the silver haired boy left staring after her, Church happily munching his freshly killed field rat that neither teen seemed to notice. The white mare on the other hand, stood trembling in the back corner of the paddock, her breath coming in short fast snorts

Yuki's heart was just about back to it's normal rhythm by the time she made it to the gates of the moon dorm, a crowd of squealing girls already formed at the wooden doors. After fighting her way to the front…and getting her hair pulled and knee kicked in the process of backing them up, the large gates began to slowly creak open. Instantly the brunette's heart rate skyrocketed once again. The last time she had spoken to Kaname was the night Zero was accused of murdering Shizuka…and he had done nothing to help clear the level D's name. That moment right there had seriously altered the girl's perception of the pureblood prince, but she still couldn't completely do away with the feelings that still nagged her about him. When he appeared at the head of the crowd, it hurt her to force her eyes away and stare at the ground…but she would do it for Zero. With the girls screaming and yelling around her, she didn't even notice the said prince stride up to her. Only when his cold fingers slipped under her chin to tilt her face up to his perfect face did she notice him.

"I know you're still angry with me…Yuki," his smooth voice instantly caused her cheeks to blush madly, but she was still holding her silence. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving for a few days…the senate has requested me to come home for some business matters," he said while retracting his hand and backing up a step. "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me while I am away…I do so miss your voice," he smiled softly before turning and resuming his place with the rest of the group, Aidou looking quizzically while Ruka shot her a death glare. Eventually the night class was gone and the day class girls had made their way back to their dorms, but Yuki still stood with her hands hanging at her sides. Confusion is only a small way to describe the turmoil that raced in her mind.

* * *

"So Princess is going off to appease the pack of wolves I hear," Yagari exhaled a lungful of smoke.

"Could you refrain from that filthy habit while I'm trying to do this," Cross sighed, removing the old bandages from his comrade's injured shoulder.

"You're causing me discomfort…I cause you discomfort…it's only fair," the hunter shrugged, but quickly hissed as the blond applied peroxide to the still sensitive wound. "Damn Kaien," he nearly bit the cigarette in half.

"Oh quit being such a baby," Cross shook his head, Yagari rolling his blue eye irritably. "And yes it's true…even though I don't like it," the ex hunter's voice became serious. "He didn't tell me what it's about…only that they wanted him there as soon as possible. You're right about them being a pack of wolves," Cross sighed, the raven haired man narrowing his eye while taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Wonder what the leeches are up to now," he muttered, smoke trickling from his lips. "Speaking of which, where's that leech girl that does the modeling crap…haven't seen her in class lately," the hunter asked before Cross slapped fresh gauze over his wound, a stream of curse words flying from his mouth.

"Her name is Rima and you will call her as such," Cross snorted, beginning to wrap the wound, Yagari still hissing under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, she's doing just that in the United States…New York to be exact," he smiled brightly. "She should be back tomorrow sometime".

"Darn…I was going to fail her," the raven haired man smirked.

"You have a very bad attitude Toga," Cross sighed as he finished, his friend shrugging before rising from the couch he sat on and pulling on his collared shirt.

"So sue me," he mumbled as his fingers worked up the line of buttons.

"I guess you heard about the accident today," Yagari heard Cross's solemn voice from behind.

"That's what happens when you climb on a thousand pound animal with a tiny brain," the hunter scoffed. "It's not like it's your fault Kaien," Yagari sighed, turning to see his usually annoying friend looking off, his expression tight.

"I know but…Zero's been out there all day nearly…and from what I've heard…all of the horses were acting strange today," the man said, looking at the hunter seriously.

"Hell Cross I don't know, they are near a bunch of bloodsuckers in case you have forgotten," Yagari said while pulling on his coat. Cross still sat in thought silently as the hunter headed for the door. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over it Kaien," he told the ex hunter over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yuki found herself wide awake in the darkness of her and Yori's dorm room that night. As far as she knew Zero was still out there at the barn and it was getting colder out. All afternoon she had been trying to make sense of the conflicting feelings she had swirling in her chest, but she hadn't made much progress in sorting them out. She really couldn't when she was also worrying about how fragile Zero had seemed lately and of course the Senate wanting him for the murder of Shizuka. With an exasperated sigh the girl flopped over on her stomach, her face squished into the pillow. She felt absolutely powerless.

"Got a lot on your mind?" she heard Yori's soft voice say form across the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Yuki sheepishly asked, sitting up on her knees.

"No I was already awake," Yori replied flicking on the bedside lamp. "But this is probably why you fall asleep in class all the time," she smiled sympathetically.

Yuki shrugged with a grin when they both heard giggling and shuffling coming from outside, a light seeping through the bottom of the door.

"Gee I can't even catch a break at night," Yuki groaned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and grabbing her arm band.

"Hold miss disciplinary committee," Yori grinned. "That's just Nikki getting in from visiting her parents in the States. Her plane was late".

"They're loud enough to wake the dead," the brunette grumbled.

"As if you're one to talk," Yori shook her head, Yuki scoffing indignantly before climbing under her covers once again.

"I'm going to sleep," Yuki huffed while turning on her side.

"I sure hope so," her friend laughed softly before turning out the light once again.

* * *

For the next few days nothing seemed to change with the strange behavior of the horses. While Zero was constantly worrying over the cause of such a dilemma, the rest of the school went along as usual. Kaname left in a shiny, pristine limo as Yuki watched from the window on a cloudy afternoon, her chest aching slightly. Zero was grumpier than ever since he got next to no sleep staying out at the barn making sure none of the horses got themselves into trouble from their constant panicking. To top everything off school meals were becoming more and more bland, along with the ever increasing prices of meat, dairy products and eggs were becoming inflated as well. To be honest, Yuki was getting sick and tired of eating burnt toast and waffles or breakfast. But, for the most part everything was back to normal after the whole Shizuka incident and continued to be so for nearly a week. It was when Yuki received a text from Zero to come to the barn during afternoon patrol that things started to change. When the brunette came panting and puffing up to the little barn, she found Zero standing in the door with something in his arms. She noticed his face a bit paler than usual, his lips tight as he held the old towel covered bundle in his arms.

"I'm sorry Yuki," his voice said heavily as she walked up to him, a cold chill running down her spine as the bundle held a familiar shape. "Church is dead".

**Gasp! So yes I got inspiration from Muse and various other sources blah blah. What I REALLY want is for you to review now pretty please!**


	2. The White Horse Part 2: Encroachment

**First of all I want to thank my wonderful, lovely reviewers Swirlypasta, minutestomidnight, and Shizza24 for the amazing reviews! So I'm going to play a little trivia game thingy each chapter :) From the last chapter: What novel was Church named after? Try not to Google it and whoever gets it first...gets announced in the next chapter :) Got this idea from a fellow writer :)**

**So, moving on...here is chapter two! (There's not as much Zeki action in this as I would like but don't fret! There will be later on!) **

_**"It is so easy to be hopeful in the daytime when you can see the things you wish on. But it was night, it stayed night. Night was striding across nothingness with the whole round world in his hands . . . They sat in company with the others in other shanties, their eyes straining against cruel walls and their souls asking if He meant to measure their puny might against His. They seemed to be staring at the dark, but their eyes were watching God." Zora Neal Hurston**_

Amethyst eyes winced painfully at the heartbroken gasps of air Yuki Cross was breathing in her futile attempt to refrain from breaking down right there on the spot. Her small hands were beginning to tremble as she shook her head in disbelief, her soft lips trying to form words while no sound escaped her mouth but stunted sobs.

"Yuki…" Zero softly called the girl's name, feeling completely useless holding the corpse of her deceased pet. If he was honest with himself, he didn't think he had ever seen her so shattered and the devastation in her eyes brought on by a dead cat worried him just a bit. Seeing the young girl squeeze her eyes shut and cover her face with her hands in the still crushing silence prompted the teen to gingerly set the towel covered body down. Without a word the silver haired hunter quietly gathered the shaking girl in his arms, but he could feel her sad efforts of trying to hold in her impending cries of bereavement. It was something that infuriated the boy to no end. Yuki would always try to hold in her hurt and pain for the sake of someone else and for once Zero wished that she would just get mad already. Scream. Yell. Cry. Something. Shake her fist at the gods of fate who took her parents from her, stuck her with him who only drank her blood like a starved animal…and now who took her overgrown, lazy barn cat. But maybe that's what made her so much more special than him….

"Yuki…just let it out already," the boy sighed, trying his best not to sound irritated, but he was tired of feeling her little body shake with the effort of trying to hold her sobs in.

"He…he was fine a few…days ago…I thought he had…just run off for a little while," she stammered with a sniffle. "Why? He was…mine," she squeaked before fisting the boy's shirt in her hands and finally letting loose her cries of sorrow.

"I know…I know," he whispered quietly, holding her little body close as his shirt began to dampen with her tears. Knowing Yuki's already shaken state, he didn't go into detail about finding the fluffy cat stiff as a board up in the hayloft, the feline's lips coated with dried drool pulled into a grimace and his pupils, glazed and filmy, nearly taking up the entire eye, making them look like a doll's black orbs. The cat had been missing for a few days, but it wasn't uncommon for Church to on little hunting expeditions. The young hunter could only guess the cat had been bitten by a snake or had gotten into some poison somewhere and had come back to the loft to die. Zero had always disliked the pesky cat but now…he hated him for dying. He hated him for getting Yuki so attached and then pulling a fast one. He hated him because he took that smile away from her innocent face. And he wouldn't ever forgive that stupid, fat, dead cat for hurting the girl he would follow and protect like a loyal dog.

After having her catharsis, Yuki said her goodbyes to the shrouded feline while Zero proceeded to dig a small hole at the back of the barn. Without any fanfare, large brown eyes watched the boy carefully lower the bundle into the freshly broken earth and then fill the hole back up with the rich, soft dirt. Panting slightly, Zero thrust the shovel into the ground next to the new grave. He really wished he hadn't read that stupid book that led to the cat's name in the first place, the only thoughts going through his head the entire time were of the fictional cat coming back from its similar grave moldy and stupid.

"Thank you…Zero," Yuki's quiet and now slightly scratchy voice snapped him from his morbid thoughts. The teen turned to see her wiping at her drying, puffy eyes.

"Yeah…no problem," he replied quietly, his hands slipping into his pockets again as he walked to the girl's side. "You ok?" he asked with a sigh, knowing he sucked at comforting her when she needed him most.

"Oh uh, I'm alright," Yuki perked up slightly, immediately trying to deflect Zero's apparent worry. "I…I uh…I'm sorry for cry…"

"Dammit Yuki stop apologizing," Zero's harsh voice cut her off mid-sentence, her mouth still slightly open as her breath caught in her throat. She watched his narrowed, cutting eyes slowly softening until he exhaled heavily, his hand rubbing at his face tiredly. "You don't need to apologize for how you feel. And don't ever apologize for making me worry," he finished; his voice heavy and weary as well as he looked at her with that somber expression of his. Before the stunned girl could reply, Zero had since taken up the shovel from the ground and was making his way past her. "Come on, the headmaster probably already has the cops out looking for us," he said flatly over his shoulder.

"But, what about Lilly?" Yuki's voice scratched, Zero stopping for a moment before continuing without looking back.

"She's too exhausted to do anything stupid tonight…she hasn't eaten in days," he muttered heavily as the brunette jogged to catch up with him after glancing back at the pathetic mare that still stood, head hanging to the ground, in the back corner of the fence. But Yuki noticed even in her depleted state, her eyes still were just as wild and terrified as the first day her strange behavior had started. The two walked along silently for once in the many years they had lived together. Yuki was usually chattering away, not even caring that the young hunter wasn't paying attention half the time. But that was not the case on the cool, fall night that Church the cat had been buried. Yuki managed to keep up, though her eyes stayed on the ground and her mouth was pulled into a tired frown. Zero glanced at his silent companion, hating to see her eyes so puffy and heavy, and was about to try to come up with something to say, granted he knew it wouldn't be all that great, to make the girl feel better…when a sharp pain shot through his head. Stopping in his tracks, his throat seizing and feeling parched, the boy hissed into the hand that clutched at his face. "Dammit," he ground out through clenched teeth, despising himself for not even being able to control even the slightest hint of bloodlust when Yuki had just been so devastated.

"Zero…are you alright?" he heard her ask quietly, her nearing footsteps causing his heart to thunder in panic.

"Yeah, I just forgot to lock the barn," he waved her off, collecting himself quickly. "Go on home…I'll be there in a few," he said dryly before turning around and briskly walking off, Yuki thankfully not seeing his violet eyes flashing a slightly red hue.

"O…ok Zero," Yuki said in barely a whisper, knowing she was only talking to herself by then. Of course when she padded into the Cross's living quarters she was immediately embraced by the babbling blond who proceeded to carry on about how he was. But upon seeing her still slightly swollen eyes and her lack of trying to push him off, Kaien Cross quickly sobered his melodramatic act.

"Yuki, what happened?" he asked her softly, his genuine voice taking over as his still youthful hand gently brushed his adoptive daughter's hair from her downcast eyes.

"Zero found Church dead," the girl sniffed. Cross's eyes widened behind his glasses before softening again, his arms threading around his daughter and pulling her close.

"I'm sorry Yuki," he tried to soothe her, feeling her small body begin to tremble with oncoming tears again, her arms quickly coming to circle around him tightly. It wasn't often that his adoptive children were so openly close with him, and given any other time he would have relished the hug he was receiving, but

Meanwhile Zero was finally making his way back with freshly bruised knuckles after slamming his fist into the side of the barn out of utter hatred of the monster he was on the inside. It was bad enough he had fell to an all-time low and drank from Kuran…but now he wasn't even sated anymore.

"I hope the reason you and that girl of Cross's were late isn't an excuse for me to put another bullet in you," the boy's frustrated thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. With a scowl Zero flicked his eyes over to see the darkened image of his master leaning against a tree, the glowing embers of the cigarette that hung from his lips stark against the encroaching night.

"That damn cat of Yuki's turned up dead…I buried it," the boy said flatly, but the man who knew the teen like his own son could very well see that the boy was slightly on edge, even if he hid it very well. Zero shoved his hands in his pockets in the silence, Yagari taking a final drag from the used up cigarette before letting it fall to the ground and snuffing it out without a word. The teen knew his master saw straight through him, and he hated standing under his one eyed gaze even in the growing darkness. He hated that as his student, he had failed him in the department of remaining human. Both of them knew there wasn't anything else to say…there was nothing else that could be done.

"How are your wounds holding up?" Zero was surprised to hear the raven haired hunter ask, and even more surprised to hear a slight softness to the usually gruff man's voice. "It's kinda pathetic we both let ourselves get our asses beat," Zero could imagine his master's dry smirk as he spoke, the boy gaining one of his own.

"Constant pain isn't that big of a deal," Zero darkly smirked. "How about you?"

Yagari shrugged and put his hand to his healing shoulder. "Hell I think Cross makes it worse every time he changes these damn bandages," the hunter sighed.

"Doesn't he make everything worse?" Zero said flatly, shaking his head at the thought of the eccentric man. The boy heard his master chuckle softly at his little remark.

"I knew I liked you brats for a reason," Yagari smirked again. "You still got a good head on your shoulders…haven't been tainted by that moron," his deep voice drew closer before Zero felt him clap him on the back before walking ahead in front. "Speaking of Cross, let's get back before the poor idiot's brain explodes from wondering where we are," Yagari sighed as Zero began to follow.

"He didn't send you to look for me?"

"Hell no…out here is the only place I can ruin my health in peace,".

* * *

Yuki tossed and turned in her bed once again in the dark hours of early morning. Truth be told, she hadn't slept at all…only stumbling in and out of consciousness due to her body's begging for slumber. But the girl knew she couldn't sleep…and she knew she shouldn't have been so stupid. She knew Zero clearly wasn't ok…she knew the signs. But as long as he could control himself, she knew Zero would never ask her for blood. Especially not after burying her own cat and watching her bawl her eyes out like a baby. That was how selfless he was, the girl thought. He wait until his body was wracked with pain and his mind pushed to its limits before he would take from her. And she was afraid it would kill him eventually.

Her tired brain debated on whether she should go to him anyway and try to get him to drink, but she knew it would crush him. The brunette couldn't decide which was worse; letting Zero suffer from a growing bloodlust or causing him to hate himself even more.

A frantic knock at her dorm room door ceased the ongoing battle in Yuki's mind, Yori stirring from her sleep as well. Yuki's heart seemed to take off in her small chest as she imagined Zero standing behind it with his hand clutching at his throat, his eyes blazing red and more shattered than ever. Before Yori could even open her mouth to ask what was going on, Yuki was out of bed and sprinting to the door. Upon throwing it open however, Yuki was not greeted by her silver haired friend bent over in agony, but one of her classmates with a blond braid down her back…and siting against the wall in the hallway was her roommate Nikki.

"Yuki…I think she needs a doctor," the blond, Anne, told the disciplinary committee member in a shaky voice with panicked green eyes. Glancing over at the dark haired girl leaned against the wall, Yuki could easily tell the worried girl was right.

"My goodness," Yori breathed as she too came to the door. The recently returned Nikki's usually dark tan skin was a pallid and sickly hue compared to its former healthy and slightly exotic glow. The ill student trembled with fever, her chattering teeth heard by all of the girls standing in the hallway.

Wasting no more time standing there watching the awfully sick girl, her friend returning to her side speaking softly to comfort her, Yuki dashed back inside to skid across her bed and grab her cellphone from her night stand. After smashing in the Headmaster's number, a sleepy but alert Kaien Cross answered. Yuki quickly told him the situation and not too long after she had hung up, none other than a disheveled Zero Kiryu came to take the girl to the infirmary.

"I…I'll go with you Zero," Yuki stammered slightly as he knelt down to pick up the sick girl in his arms.

"I've got it from here, go back to your rooms," he told the other girls surprisingly softly before giving Yuki a quick glance to signal to follow him. Yuki tagged along at Zero heels quietly for some time, still wrapped up in her worries about his current state, before, for once, he was the one to break the silence.

"Where did she get this god awful mark on her arm?" the boy muttered, not used to having Yuki so silent…and not really liking it.

"Oh, her parent's new dog…it bit her…they had to get rid of it" Yuki uttered while glancing at the still healing bite mark on the girl's left arm.

Finally the two made it to the infirmary, where Zero handed off the half conscious girl to one of the nurses before he and Yuki were standing alone in the dimly lit hall. Yuki's doe eyes watched Zero's face grow even more somber as he sat on one of the benches along the wall, a hand running through his still messy locks.

"You…you look exhausted Zero," Yuki's gentle voice was like honey to the boy's parched soul, but it also teased the thirsty and rapidly unsatisfied beast that also resided within him.

"I am exhausted Yuki," Zero breathed before letting his head fall in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Exhausted was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to describing how tired the boy was physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Once again Yuki felt unnerved at Zero's sudden apathy and listless behavior. Usually he was cutting and angry…his eyes blazing…but not now. Yuki couldn't imagine what having your own humanity taken from you, your own brother turning on you, and being labeled and chased down as a murderer could do to someone's soul, but she saw what it did to Zero. But what she couldn't see was how terribly she sweetly tortured the silver haired hunter so. She couldn't see that she was his only light…the light at the end of the tunnel he was chasing after…but could never gain.

Usually the keen hunter was quick to detect movement, but a lack of sleep dulled the boy's hearing to Yuki's approaching footsteps. It wasn't until he felt her warm and slender hand cautiously come to rest on his shoulder and a warm electrical current surging through his body that he knew she had sat down beside him, his senses painfully aware of her closeness as his eyes widened…and a familiar pain began to creep in his skull and down his throat.

"Zero…please…if you need it…please take it," her soft voice soothed him yet fueled the growing fire that seized his body. He knew his eyes were no longer their usual lilac as he bit his lip to keep from losing control. "Don't make yourself suffer Zero…please," her soft hands slipped to cup his face, the boy's heart racing in terror, bloodlust, and something else as she slowly turned his shameful face to her own. "I should have seen it earlier…I should have helped you earlier," she smiled sadly at the pale hunter.

"Yuki no," Zero suddenly said, his hand reaching out to cup the girl's face in his hand as his heart stung with her sad words, but his fingers had already brushed against the pulsing vein in her neck. Without being aware of what he was doing, Zero had wrapped his now shaking arms around the small girl, his hand tangled in her hair as his hot breath drew closer on the skin of her neck. Yuki could feel him still fighting to hold back however, his pitiful hitching breaths and shaking arms showing the internal struggle he was fighting.

"Zero…it's alright…it's yours," she whispered quietly, her hand coming to gently squeeze his arm.

_It's yours_. Those two words were enough to cause the boy's eyes to blaze with lust, his resolve shattering as his fangs sank into Yuki's pale skin. It didn't take long for her blood to bring him back to his senses…and Zero was quick to yank himself away from Yuki's willing body, a shocked gasp escaping her as Zero furiously drug his sleeve across his crimson coated mouth. His dream was reeling in his mind…Yuki's lifeless body in his arms. It was so easy for him to give into his desire…he had literally become a monster for a moment…and he had hurt his precious girl yet again.

"Zero…what?"

"Why don't you scream at me?" Zero's dead voice stopped Yuki's question. "Get mad at me, hate me, use me…why do you let me hurt you?!" his strained voice grew more desperate as he turned to look at her with shattered eyes.

"Zero…"

"I could kill you Yuki dammit!" his voice was threatening to crack as the images of her drained body in his arms flashed before his eyes. "And you just sit there and let me use you…"

But before Zero could really experience a complete breakdown, Yuki's hands had caught his shoulders forcefully. "Stop!" the girl raised her voice, her own arms beginning to shake slightly. "Please Zero…stop hurting yourself," her words quieted while her hands moved to embrace the boy's pale face, much like on the night he had first experienced the awful dream. "This is how I can help you Zero…you don't hurt me…it's not your fault ok," she told him with misty eyes.

Gritting his teeth in shame, Zero pulled his ray of light into his arms, his head coming to rest against her shoulder. "Yuki…make me a promise ok," his weary voice said against the fabric of her nightshirt.

Yuki's heart thundered against her ribcage as Zero's warmth flooded her. This was only the second time they had been so close to each other in an embrace. "Ok Zero," she responded, her fingers trailing down his arm.

"Please don't ever stop smiling," he breathed into the sweet smelling fabric of her shirt, Yuki's eyes going wide as a warm buzzing coursed through her body.

* * *

Of course life never did get easy for Zero Kiryu. At the crack of dawn the next morning the boy was awoken yet again, this time by Yagari who was returning after teaching the night class, to find that Lilly had indeed snapped and had gone through the paddock fence, three other horses escaping with her through the busted wood sometime in the night. Zero's violet eyes narrowed at the ruined fence in the early hours of the morning, his master standing a few feet behind him, for once with an actual look of shock on his usually stern face.

"Lilly could jump these fences no problem…has done it before," Zero said tightly. "Something scared the hell out of them pretty damn bad to send them through the fence," he said darkly, his mind instantly thinking of the white clad students who didn't live far away.

Yagari knew well enough what Zero was thinking as the boy turned and began to stalk past him. "Don't do something stupid you might regret," the hunter sighed, turning to watch his student continue without slowing down.

"I'm not…I'm going to look for my horse," the hunter just barely managed to catch hissing from Zero's lips as the boy grew smaller in the distance. With a slow exhale the raven haired hunter slid one hand in his coat pocket while the other tapped his knife marked textbook on his shoulder, his sharp blue eye cutting over to stare at the busted fence once again before he himself began to idly make his way back to Cross's building.

In a silent and furious rush, Zero had quickly told Cross what had happened as he swiped the keys to his adoptive father's black SUV, leaving the blond sitting at the breakfast table stunned, a few minutes later Yuki making her way into the kitchen already dressed from her dorm. Of course the minute she saw Cross's serious expression, she knew something had happened, and even after her father had told her what was going on she would worry about it for the rest of the day.

After searching through the woods that surrounded the school, Zero headed out on the back roads that led through numerous fields. While the town lay to the north of the school, the back, once through the privacy of the woods, was farmland. The boy figured they would head for open land, and the many crop fields and cattle pastures that lay behind the school were nothing but. Zero rolled along the dirt roads slowly, sharp eyes scanning for his sweat drenched grey mare. At one point he thought he smelled smoke, and the longer he stayed on the road, the more a cloud of smoke seemed to grow from the earth. Suddenly the boy became very aware that the cow fields he passed lacked any sort of livestock…and that red tape was tied to various parts of fence, the material fluttering in the wind…and that the fields were charred and black from a recent burning. The silver haired hunter began to get a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach as the smoke clouds grew larger and closer…and a certain smell began to sour his nose. Finally, his mind snapped from his search for his own animal, Zero saw a gathering of strange looking vehicles off in the distance…right next to the origin of the now boiling pillars of smoke. Cautiously he drove up just close enough to get a better look with the binoculars he had been using. Firstly he recognized an old, blue pickup truck that belonged to an elderly cattleman that liked to frequent the ramen shop Zero was fond off. He was kind old man and Zero had learned that his life was in his cattle from listening to his conversations in the shop. Some kind of Italian breed…large and grey with black noses and dark eyes…the name sounded like "nina" in a way. It was all the old man ever talked about.

Next to the old truck however where what seemed to be government vehicles, a white utility type truck and two law enforcement SUVs. Then Zero turned to see the old man himself…but the boy felt his chest tighten when he saw the usually jovial man's face looking as if the rug of life and happiness had just been snatched from beneath him. His wrinkled face was no longer pulled into his usual smile or laugh, but instead sagged with the hopeless frown he wore. Even from a distance, Zero could tell his light blue eyes held no sparkle in them anymore. The man just stood there with two officers beside him…his old ball cap crushed in his hands. And that's when Zero looked into the pasture itself. Just at that moment the boy was startled out of his skin by a gunshot, his eyes quickly darting to see someone with a facial mask and rubber boots and gloves lowering a rifle and motioning to a similarly clad crew…to throw a chain around the back legs of a now dead cow…a grey cow with a black nose and now glassy dark eyes with blood trickling from its head…to drag it to the burning pile that was giving off that sickening odor that was threatening to make the boy sick with his heightened senses. Zero barely felt the binoculars smack him on the leg as they fell from his hands. The longer he looked, he saw that there were more piles of char in the massive field…some still with blackened bones. Again a shot rang out…and the boy was unlucky enough to watch a calf crumple to the ground.

Throwing the door open, Zero nearly fell out of the car and was violently sick to his stomach. When he didn't have anything left inside him, he quickly scrambled back inside and created a dust storm flooring it out of the gruesome scene. Tearing his hand through his hair, he just couldn't shake the image of the old man's lifeless face…and the dead eyes of the shot down cattle.

* * *

Meanwhile Yagari leaned against Cross's desk as the ex hunter sighed into his hands.

"What is it old man, not enough caffeine?" the hunter muttered, still feeling a bit uneasy about the whole horse incident. He wasn't all that great when it came to animals, but he knew enough to know that horses don't just go flying through fences for no reason.

"The nurse from the infirmary just called and said that the girl that got sick last night had a fever of 103 and it is only climbing no matter what she does," Cross's tired voice said, Yagari shifting his eye to see his friend's somber face. "I've never had one seriously ill before," Cross muttered before biting his knuckle.

"Calm down Kaien, if it gets too bad we'll get her to a hospital," Yagari sighed, knowing his lifetime friend could overthink things.

"I suppose…I just don't want to wait too long…but I'll have to contact her parents in America…but I can't get ahold of them…I always get told the number isn't in use anymore," Kaien exhaled while pushing his chair back. "I sent an email but I haven't had a reply from that either," the man said, his hand pushing his bangs from his eyes. "I just got through dealing with the broken arm incident," Cross sighed tiredly.

Seeing his friend looking so worn and frazzled, Yagari got up and poured the blond a warm cup of black coffee, granted he scowled at the kitten that adorned the side of the mug. Even if the hunter was terse and on the raw side, he knew how to take care of his often eccentric friend. "Come on, drink up…it'll calm your nerves," the hunter said while setting the steaming mug down in front of Kaien, who looked up with a slight grin playing on his lips.

"Are you being _nice_ to me Toga?" the blond asked with a sly smirk, Yagari catching a glimpse of the famed hunter for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I am, so don't ruin for me ok," the younger hunter said while slipping a cigarette between his lips.

"Must you?" Cross sighed before breathing the warm steam.

"You drink coffee and bake cookies and play with flowers…I smoke," Yagari grumbled while getting up and heading to the window, cracking it just enough to let the smoke through. "Have you heard from Kuran?" he asked, tapping the ashes outside the window.

"Not a word," Cross shrugged.

"What about this whole horse thing?" Yagari asked, noticing that Kaien's eyes narrowed once again.

"I don't know Toga…it's all so strange," he sighed.

Just then the two men heard fast approaching footsteps and not long after a pale and shaken Zero burst through the door.

"Zero…are you alright," Cross asked in a hurry while standing, Yagari straightening as well as Zero stood slightly panting.

"Cross, there's some weird shit going on behind this school," Zero said in a rush, his thumb then going between his teeth.

"What's got you so worked up Zero?" Yagari asked the boy as Cross's eyes widened, not used to seeing his student so rattled.

The silver haired boy slowly let go of his abused thumb, his other hand shakily running through his hair as he let out a quivering breath. "The cattle fields…the old man's cows…they're shooting them in the head and burning the bodies…then the fields," Zero said mechanically. "They had on masks and long gloves and boots…they were killing all of them…but God knows why," Zero's words tapered off, Yagari's cigarette nearly falling from his mouth, Cross's own hands pulling his hair from its tie and running his fingers through it as his eyes shut.

"Well, that explains the whole meat and dairy dilemma," the raven haired hunter said darkly, again leaning against Kaien's desk.

"Yagari…have you had any strange assignments lately…or heard of any?" Cross asked tiredly while sitting down again and removing his glasses.

"Hell, I'd be lucky just to get one…it's like the level Es are holed up somewhere…none of us have gotten any assignments within the last two weeks," the hunter shrugged. "I don't know but none of this sits well with me," the man said seriously, his blue eye staring hard at the floor.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to process the whole situation before Cross's desk phone rang.

"This is Cross," Kaien answered quickly, and both hunter and student knew something else wasn't right as they watched the color drain from the ex hunter's face. Without another word with whoever was on the phone, Cross quickly slammed the phone down before snatching back up and furiously dialing. "Yes this is Kaien Cross from Cross Academy. I've got a student here who is seriously ill and needs urgent medical care…what?" the ageless man's eyes widened in disbelief, Zero and Yagari staring in shock. "Symptoms… Why? She needs help now… High fever, vomiting…why are you wasting time?!" Cross's voice quickly grew dangerous. "Exposed to what? Yes…she was in the States but…".

Instantly Cross went quiet, the murmuring of the voice on the other line gone signaling they had hung up on the enraged headmaster.

"Kaien…" Yagari proceeded, the caution and unease in his voice strange even to him, but it had been years since he had seen pure fury in Kaien Cross's eyes.

The said man stood frozen for a few moments before slamming the phone back down, cracking the receiver in the process. The famed ex hunter sat down slowly, his quiet rage a bit frightening even to Yagari…who knew of the power the man possessed. "They won't take her…they won't even touch her," his tight voice finally broke the silence. "They sounded scared on the phone and when I said she was in America they hung up," he continued, his knuckle going between his teeth again. "Something is very wrong," Cross said after a few moments.

Of course then, as if on cue, the emergency broadcast tone began to sound throughout the school…everyone from the three in Kaien's office to the students and teachers all the way down to the custodians stopped what they were doing and listened with pounding hearts and wide, terrified eyes as the computerized voice began to speak.

**Review pretty please people! Thank you for reading!**


	3. The White Horse Part 3: Dies Irae

**Wow do my professors like to dump a bunch of reading and paper writing on me in the first weeks of school. I'm amazed I've gotten this out lol. Anywho, I'm moving the rating up to mature for this story because...well you'll find out so I'm just saying it can be a little graphic at times from here on out. So i had one guess for where Church got his name and no it isn't from the Mortal Instruments...actually i know nothing about that but after looking it up i understand how you could guess that :) Actually Church is from Stephan King's book _The Pet Sematary_ (yes it is spelled that way). But thank you minutestomidnight for guessing! Also, thank you also Levi Heichou (I'm so honored! I lurv Levi from SNK :) ), Shizza 24, and Azalyn Branegan for the awesome reviews! Still not too much Zeki yet but I'm working on it lol**

* * *

_**Most people don't believe something can happen until it already has. That's not stupidity or weakness, that's just human nature - World War Z**_

_This is the emergency broadcast system _the computer generated voice stoically said, it's monotone, static muffled drone miles away from the rapidly racing hearts and increasing pulses of all of those listening to its message. Everyone would remember that exact moment. What they were doing so mundanely before the angel of wrath poured her bowl out upon the earth, beginning with this warning from a seemingly inhuman and distant voice. _A new strain of virus, thought to be but not confirmed to be a mutation of rabies, has been confirmed in all states of the U.S., South America, the Middle East, Southern Africa, and is now appearing in parts of Central and South East Asia. This is a rapidly progressing virus that is not fully understood as of yet and has been declared pandemic. Please remain indoors and be prepared for many weeks. Stay clear of the infected. It is not yet fully understood how the disease is transmitted but bites from the infected prove fatal. Early symptoms include high fever, nausea, tremors and seizures, anxiety, and loss of awareness. Do not get near the infected. There is no known cure or treatment. Contracting the virus is a 100% fatality rate. Please refrain from eating any animal products to prevent ingesting contaminated products. If death occurs dispose of bodies quickly within a 24 hour period. Martial law has been declared in all of the above countries except for Central and South East Asia. Please stay indoors and repeat, stay clear of the infected and dispose of bodies promptly._

As the tone clicked off, a massive silence settled in every building and in every room of the spacious Cross Academy. Horror stricken and panic laced eyes stared in disbelief.

"Holy shit," Yagari exhaled slowly, reaching a hand out to steady himself against Cross's desk, Kaien himself still staring off blankly at the speakers in the ceiling, as if waiting for another tone to sound and another computerized voice to pop back up and say it was all a test. But that wish never became a reality.

Zero was the first to snap himself back to a bleak reality. "You better get on that intercom and say something before this whole school goes to hell Cross," the silver haired teen commanded in a rush, his hands coming down on the wooden desk also getting Kaien's attention as hazel eyes quickly became clear once again.

"Toga, Zero, both of you go do crowd control," the blond ex hunter directed coolly, Yagari finally seeing the old Kaien Cross's features written on the ageless man's face, but to be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted that for his friend. Where warm smile and often goofy grin used to stay, Cross's hard expression seemed to weigh him down more than his century old age. Both master and student turned to go about their orders as Cross flicked on the school wide intercom, but quickly turned it off before catching the attention of the two before they were gone out of the door.

"Both of you," Cross's voice reached a level of seriousness and graveness neither Yagari nor Zero had heard before as they turned around quickly. "Keep my daughter safe," Cross said with a sharp look before turning the intercom back on, his silky hair falling around his face as he stood and leaned over the desk.

For Yuki and Yori both still sitting stone still with frightened eyes, they knew all too well already what it was Zero was speaking of. Just moments ago, the young man who was their pre-calculus teacher had abandoned his equally terrified class in a frantic rush, his coffee mug shattered and bleeding dark brown liquid on the white floor. All of their young bodies were tightly coiled springs, natural flight instincts ready to pull the plug of rational thoughts in each of their minds when Cross's commanding and yet relieving voice was heard throughout the building.

"Attention everyone," his voice caught everyone off guard, many not even recognizing it as their own headmaster. "Until I and the faculty get this sorted out, please remain where you are for the time being. Everyone is safe if you just stay calm and remain where you are in your classrooms. Teachers, please remain with your class unless I send for you. I know everyone is frightened at this sudden news but please, remain calm and stay in your classrooms until further notice," Cross finished before the intercom clicked off.

"He…he left us," a girl behind Yori squeaked out.

"We'll be fine," Yuki turned around and smiled as best she could at the frightened girl, even when her own heart was racing in her chest. "The headmaster knows what he's doing…we'll be fine like he said if we stay calm," Yuki turned and stood, her shaking knees betraying her mock confidence. Thankfully her feigned words of courage seemed to calm the jittery students down, those who were standing slowly sliding back into their seats, their eyes still glazed.

* * *

Cross was sitting at his desk with his head buried in his hands trying to figure out where to even start with the mess he was dealt when he heard his door slam open. Nearly making his glasses fall from his face, he shot his head up to see one of the school nurses storming into his office with the others standing in the doorway, her eyes blazing as he stood bewildered.

"Miss Dougl…" he began to say, but the woman never slowed down and the next thing Cross knew is that her hand had connected with lightning speed to the side of his face, his spectacles sent flying as he saw stars for a moment while catching himself against his desk.

"You brought it here!" the woman screamed hysterically at him as his cheek stung, but her words cut the man even deeper as he stood holding his injured face with wide eyes looking to the floor. "That girl was in infected areas and YOU let her into this school," she spit, fear pumping venom in every word. The crowd of school nurses and even some custodians still stood in the door way and into the hall, some shocked at the woman's actions, and some applauding her with the looks in their wild eyes.

"We don't…know if she has…" Cross tried to get out, finally able to form words again.

"Are you deaf?!" the nurse screamed, Cross actually shrinking back slightly from her raging. "Did you not hear the symptoms? She fits every one of them! It's here and it's your fault!" the distraught woman lost control of herself and shrieked at the silent headmaster, her hand poised to strike at him again. Cross begrudgingly closed his eyes and flinched away. He would never raise his hand at a woman…not since he met _her_…so he stood motionless at her mercy awaiting the inevitable sharp pain to explode through his head. But none ever came. The ex hunter cracked open his hazel eyes when he heard his assailant gasp in shock, his orbs fully opening when he saw her wrist caught in Yagari's iron grip. The stern faced hunter said nothing, merely dropping her hand almost as quickly as he had grabbed it to stop her slap from bruising Kaien's fair skinned face again. Kaien himself watched in shock as the woman melted to the floor, tears freely streaming down her red face. "It's here, we're all going to die, it's here," she kept whispering over and over to herself through sobs.

"All of you, go to the faculty lounge…now," Yagari told the crowd that had since gathered in the office with an ominous tone, the group collecting their still hysterical member before doing as they were told, none of them willing to incite the wrath of the imposing hunter. When the door was shut behind them, the hunter's shoulders relaxed and a tired exhale escaped his lungs as he walked over to retrieve his friend's glasses. "Why you let her take a swing at you is beyond me," Yagari muttered after stiffly rising and heading over to the deathly quiet headmaster who stood staring bleakly. "I saw them heading your way…they didn't look too pleased," the hunter said while holding out the undamaged spectacles, but Cross didn't budge.

"Why didn't…I see this coming," Cross whispered, broken eyes still staring at the floor, a red bloom forming on the side of his pale face.

"Hell Kaien, we're secluded from the world. If they don't know vampires exist, how the hell are we supposed to know some disease is running around out there," the hunter huffed while roughly grabbing the blonde's hand and shoving the glasses into his palm. "You can have your pity party later, but you have a school to get under control right now," Yagari sternly told the ex hunter while turning to go resume doing damage control before stopping in the threshold. "Shit Kaien, I don't think anyone could see this coming from the sound of it…it's not your fault about that girl," the hunter turned to glance at his friend one last time before heading back down the hall, Cross slowly sliding his glasses back on his marked face. Of course the exhausted headmaster didn't have a quiet moment for long when it dawned on him that there was no one looking after his sick student. The embers of anger quickly kindling inside him, Kaien darted out of his office and headed straight for the infirmary. Come hell or high water, he wasn't going to abandon any student for any reason…no matter the risk.

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes that Yuki and her class had sat in crushing silence since the young girl had succeeded in getting everyone to sit in their seats for the time being. Yuki sat nervously twisting the hem of her skirt, the quiet sounds of soft sobbing and sniffing the only noise in the room. Truth be told the girl wanted to allow herself to shed her tears of fear along with everyone else…even Yori's eyes were misty as she blankly stared at her notebook…but Yuki knew she had responsibilities as a guardian to keep herself in check. Still, her mind couldn't stop thinking about the whereabouts of Zero. The last thing she knew was that he had gone out looking for Lilly. The more she thought about it, the more her stomach somersaulted with the thoughts of Zero getting caught up in a panic somewhere outside of the school. Nearly biting the eraser off of her pencil, Yuki squeezed back tears that threatened to spill. In that second she missed the silver haired boy so badly. Just the faintest possibility that she might be separated from him for an extended period sent a swarm of tears to her eyes that stung like bees.

While fighting to stave off her tears, a boy in the back of the class made the dire mistake of allowing the tickle in the back of his throat to cause him to cough out loud. Yuki could feel the instant tension, like a pin dropping in slow motion before all semblance of order was shattered. Some shrieked. Some cursed. Chairs were thrown back as hysteria broke out in the classroom, a swarm of students running over each other to get to the door. Yuki stood and turned, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of her classmates borderline killing each other to make it down the rows of seats. Some had taken to flying over the desks themselves. Before she could even register what to do, the black clad, hysterical crowd was upon her. Instantly the girl was roughly slammed into the side of her desk as students pushed and plowed their way through, a gasp of pain escaping her lips as her hip ground against the unyielding wood. Panic and terror freezing her, Yuki could only flinch powerlessly…that is before she felt someone's hands quickly grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down under the desk. Instantly her head was cradled against a warm chest, protective arms pulling her close as slender fingers ran through her hair. Those cool and gentle hands could only belong to one person.

"Zero," Yuki shakily sniffed, burying her face closer to him, his racing heartbeat loud in her ears.

"It's ok Yuki, I've got you," he said quietly while softly rocking them back and forth to try and soothe the terrified girl in his arms. He was trying his hardest not to let her feel him trembling as well, the sight of her getting run over by the crowd of insane students nearly causing his to lose his sanity.

"I'm scared," she whispered against his white collared shirt, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head as he ran his fingers though her chocolate locks soothingly.

"I know…we're all scared," he softly said back, the images of the burning fields and the charred carcasses of cattle coming back to mind. Before long both of them flinched at a gunshot, but Yagari's deep and commanding voice soon eased their worries as the hunter brought the insane group back under control outside.

"Come on, I want you with the headmaster," Zero said while beginning to move both of them out from under the desk, Yuki hissing as her hip protested from being stretched.

"You're hurt," Zero said somberly, his eyes heavy as Yuki tried to force a slight grin while creaking up to stand.

"I'm alright…" she started to say but Zero had already scooped her up in his arms silently. Being held so close against him, Yuki could feel the cold sweat soaking the boy's skin through his shirt. Leaning her head against him, his skin held that same, slightly musky scent that he had the night he had awoken in a panic. Fear was easy to smell on Zero. Yuki knew that he hid it well with his actions and stern face, but the girl had a sixth sense for detecting when something was amiss with the young hunter. There were few times she had smelled such a bitter scent on the boy: one when he first bit her, two when Shizuka had her hands on her, and three the night Zero had that awful nightmare that had broken him so. Yuki didn't know whether to feel comforted or even more afraid as she rested her face against his warm skin. If Zero was unsettled, then something really terrible usually followed.

"You can come too, Yori," Zero's voice cut into the girl's thoughts, her brown eyes snapping to see her friend also clambering out from under one of the desks, her hair slightly askew but otherwise unscathed. The equally shaken girl nodded silently before Zero shifted Yuki in his arms and then proceeded to make his way out of the destroyed room. Hearing his teacher's voice still sternly giving orders in the interior of the school, Zero decided go around outside and get to Cross's office taking the back way. The cool breeze against the boy's damp skin sent a slight shiver down his spine and Yuki wasn't one to miss it.

"Zero, I can walk…its ok really," the girl said a bit guiltily, not wanting to be yet another burden on her silver haired friend.

"Like hell you can," the boy exhaled, glancing over to see Yori silently keeping up with him. Truth be told, nothing was going to pry Yuki from Zero's arms until he felt that she was somewhere safe, and right now the only place the young hunter deemed safe for his girl was next to the greatest hunter known to date. The man might have driven the boy to contemplate throwing himself through a window many a time with his gushy and borderline idiotic behavior, but even Zero would admit Kaien Cross wasn't afraid to revert back to his merciless hunter tactics if Yuki was threatened.

"Hey Zero," Yuki's warmth breath tickled the skin of the boy's neck, her arms wrapping around him tighter. "Thank you…for helping me," her lips nearly brushed against the seal engraved on his pale flesh, another tingle coursing through his body as he cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he replied unceremoniously as they reached the back entrance. As soon as they entered and began to ascend the stairs that led to the second floor, the sound of panicked voices echoed in the halls. All three listened with grave faces as angry and terrified voices of both men and women, most certainly the faculty, shouted question after question at one individual.

"Is it here?!"

"Are we safe?"

"What about my family back home?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Why didn't we know?"

Zero closed his eyes for a moment in respect for his mentor, who was certainly the recipient of the onslaught. The silver haired teen thought that the adults could be worse than the teenagers when everything decided to go to hell in a moment's notice. Finally the trio made it to Cross's office, Zero setting Yuki down gingerly on one of the cushiony sofas when they realized Cross was nowhere to be seen. Zero cursed slightly under his breath, Yori taking a seat next to Yuki, both girls waiting for Zero's next decision.

After tearing his hands through his hair, Zero exhaled forcefully before turning around. "Listen, I need for you two to stay here. If Cross comes back stay with him. I'm going to help get this damn place back under control," the teen said gravely. "Yori, lock the door behind me and do not open it for anyone except Cross, me, or Yagari, got it?" the young hunter asked the auburn haired girl, who nodded and stood up ready to fulfill her orders. Before the teen left however, he walked over and knelt in front of Yuki, who didn't notice him at first while she winced and rubbed at her throbbing hip. "Yuki, are you sure you're alright?" his soft voice snapped her eyes open, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine Zero," she babbled as usual before being silenced as Zero's long fingers reached out and slowly traced through her hair. "Zero…" she began to say, but just as quickly as he had touched her, the boy was already back up and heading for the door.

"Please stay here ok," he said over his shoulder before exiting, Yori turning the lock on the knob as the two girls were left alone, the muffled sounds of the angry voices below the only sounds in the room.

* * *

An icy chill began to claw its way up Kaien Cross's spine as he walked down the deathly silent infirmary halls. Wastebaskets were knocked over in the halls, the spilled remains littering the white tile floor evidence of the massive panic that must have swept through the small building. Usually filled with ringing phones and the low hum of chatter, the eerie quiet in the brightly lit white hallway was enough to unsettle even Cross. The man's silky, straw colored hair fell into his face as he peeked in each room quickly to find an empty bed…until he came to the last room on the right. Before he entered however, a loud beeping sound like some kind of alarm caused him jump a bit before he rushed into the room the noise was coming from.

Cross stopped after entering the threshold about as quickly as he had rushed into the room, his hazel eyes wide, his hands limp at his sides as he felt his breath stop short in his chest. He knew the scent, the feeling…the very presence of death almost as well as an old friend and there was no denying it's eminence in the room…like some grotesque demon smiling wickedly at him from the very walls. The now frail chest hidden under the white sheets that lined the girl's small breasts remained stone still, not a rustle to be seen or heard from the white linens. Her usually rich, tanned skin looked waxy and rubber…a strange pale and bruised color as if her very life had merely leaked from her skin. Cross felt himself numbly shuffling over to the bedside, his hands beginning to tremble slightly along with his now pale lips as his eyes began to smart strongly with growing moisture. The blaring, electronic ring that bounced in the headmaster's skull came from the glowing IV pump that read HIGH PRESS, dark blood sitting stagnantly in the clear line where it joined the girl's pallid arm. By now the ex hunter's breath was coming in short, silent hitches as he leaned over the bed, his trembling fingers tenderly brushing the deceased student's dark hair from her lifeless face.

"I'm sorry," Cross whispered brokenly, a tear slipping from his eye and falling on the dead girl's cheek. "I'm so sorry…I couldn't help you," his words became more strained as his shoulders began to jerk with quiet sobs, the man's long hair falling around his face as he hung his head in crushing guilt. "I'm sorry…this happened to you," Cross barely managed to get out as he forced himself to look into the girl's face, but a part of him wished he never did. Glassy, flung open eyes stared back at him, the girl's orbs almost seeming completely black from the overly dilated pupils. Her mouth was slightly open, a ring of dried foam around her colorless lips. Squeezing his eyes shut and looking away, the shattered man slowly took his shaking hand and closed the girl's eyes, giving her the appearance she had merely gone in her sleep instead of staring death right in the face, her hazy orbs forever imprinted with the image of an absolute end. After, the warm hearted man who was cursed to feel the pain of others so acutely leaned over the still girl and let out a heart wrenching groan before crying shamelessly.

Kaien didn't how long he had stood sobbing over the corpse of his student, or how long he had sat on his knees numbly by the bedside with swollen eyes when he thought he heard something. He had since shut off the blaring pump, and now the acute silence was broken by a slight hissing sound. Cross sniffed quietly and looked up, his bleary eyes quickly turning sharp once again. Again he heard the sound, like a soft rush of air trying to escape a tight space, and then a soft movement caught his eye. In an instant the man was on his feet, cold adrenaline coursing through his veins. Again the noise, but this time Kaien discerned that it was in fact coming from the lips of the girl, although her chest did not seem to be moving in the least bit. Cross still stared stunned when he saw one of her fingers twitch slightly, again the creaking hiss escaping her pale lips. All rational thought blinded by hope, Cross flung himself over the girl, his eyes darting to her face. Even her eyes appeared to be slowly twitching beneath the lids.

"Nikki…" the man's voice wavered as his again trembling hand came and softly stroked the side of her face. For a moment he heard nothing, but soon another rasping sound came from the girl's chest, Kaien's wide eyes staring in shock as the lids of the girl's eyes began to slowly slide open. "It's ok," the ex hunter said softly, new tears sliding down his cheeks as he smiled softly, but his grin quickly turned to horror when he saw the still hazy, black orbs staring back at him blankly. Cross only stared frozen as the spittle ringed jaws began to slowly open and close, a gurgling sound emanating from the throat, the thin fingers jerkily moving on the sheets. Before he could pull himself away in his stunned state, a searing pain shot through his hand as he looked down and realized the girl's head had turned and his thumb and part of his palm was caught between her crushing teeth, the sight of his red blood painting her blanched face as her dead eyes rolled back in her head like loose marbles sickening him more than the livid pain. He might have been a legendary vampire hunter, but even Cross himself, possibly for the first time in his life, felt like a trapped animal. Finally, with instincts taking over, Cross grunted and attempted to yank his bloodied hand free from it's horrific trap, but the quickly panicking man was in for quite another shock when the girl's jaws remained fixed like a sprung trap, her body snatching up awkwardly with his movement. A strangled sound of desperation escaped Cross's lungs as he gritted his teeth and seized whatever it was that used to be a young teenage girl by the throat. A strange, guttural sound escaped the thing's lips as Cross slammed it's head back against the wall, his body nearly straddling it on the bed by now as he felt its hands stiffly groping at him. Cross knew a blow like that to the head would have knocked any living creature out cold, but still he felt the thing grind down on his flesh, a groan of pain heaving from his chest as his eyes searched frantically. Fueled by now on pure will to live and adrenaline, the ex hunter spotted a pair of scissors on the bedside table. Letting go of his precious hold on the thin neck, Cross snatched up his makeshift weapon and with a sour lurch in his stomach, plunged the blades through the side of what used to be the girl's head with a cry of utter agony.

Immediately the terrible grip on his now mangled hand loosened, the corpse limply falling forward onto Cross's chest as the stained scissors clattered to the floor. It didn't even matter to the shaken man that his hand was profusely bleeding onto the white sheets. For the first time in Kaien's existence, he was shocked into a mute stupor as he sat shaking violently with his blood spattered face devoid of color.

"God help us," he shakily whispered knowing that this was something much greater than a raging level E, his quivering stained hands running through the dead girl's matted locks as her body lay against him. Level Es, no matter how insane or animal like were at least still alive on a very basic level, their eyes flashing with lust. Cross could only see the filmy eyes rolling around in the girl's head. Slowly, his senses trickling back to him, he raised his injured hand. Cross hadn't given his mortality a second thought ever since he seemed to stop aging. He imagined that he would meet death valiantly defending those he loved…or he would end up taking his life himself when he grew tired of watching those he loved age and die while he remained perpetually young. Staring at the crimson leaking from his torn flesh, Kaien actually felt the nauseating weight of fearing for his life.

But Cross was not one to focus on himself for long. Wiping his face with the cream colored sleeve of his usual sweater, the ex hunter gingerly worked himself off of the small bed and laid the broken body of his student back down and drew the sheets over her haunting face. Still running on shock and adrenaline, the headmaster stumbled over to the many drawers and cabinets and set about crudely cleaning and dressing his wound, although it proved to be difficult with such violently shaking hands. And of course, halfway through trying to rudely suture his mangled skin, Cross fell to his knees in front of the wastebasket, his skin a pale green at the realization of what he had just done to one of his students…and for what she had become. Finally, his hand smarting something fierce under the white gauze wrappings, the headmaster of Cross Academy slowly headed back to the main school building. Yuki was in for quite a shock when Yori unlocked the door to let in the disheveled headmaster, who immediately went over and threw his arms around his adoptive daughter, Yuki's mouth hanging open in shock at the sight of him spattered with crimson. For once the girl didn't push him away or make a fuss when his arms threatened to crush her, instead carefully threading her arms around his strangely silent frame.

"Father?" Yuki whispered while trying not to sound frightened, but the way the usually flippant man's arms were shaking so strongly was unsettling. After getting himself together once again, Cross tried to ease the two girl's worry by grinning sadly and saying he got into an altercation with a few panicked teachers before going to change out of his ruined sweater that reeked of death only to his sensitive nose.

The ex hunter had barely pulled on another hunter green sweater, a still trembling hand raising a glass of amber colored liquid to his lips, when his door was flung open in a fury.

"Where the hell have you been?!" a very irate and exhausted looking Yagari yelled as he stormed up to Cross, who still leaned against his bed languidly, the raven haired hunter not missing the glass in his left hand.

"Dammit Kaien, wouldn't we ALL just love a drink right now," the hunter spit angrily at his friend, feeling quite used when he had spent all day keeping the school together while Cross sat in his room sipping on brandy. "What the hell kind of headmaster hides in his room and throws back…"Yagari was fuming when his rant suddenly stopped. That's when it hit him. Immediately Yagari shut his mouth and dropped his accusing look, his arms falling limp at his sides. Cross didn't drink. Ever. He always had a small selection of scotches, wines, and brandies, but Yagari was the only one who took part in them from his memory. Kaien would always have a steaming cup of tea in a ridiculous kitten mug and chastise him for drinking too much after a particularly long day. Hell, Yagari couldn't remember the last time he had seen Cross even take a sip of wine. And then the hunter raised his blue eye to meet with Cross's still slightly puffy, but shattered hazel orbs that stared back pathetically at him. The hunter felt his stomach churn at the way Cross was looking at him. That hopeless look didn't belong on the face of the legendary vampire hunter.

"Cross…what happened?" the hunter asked immediately dropping the tone of his voice down to a level that was rarely used. As Yagari asked the question, his single eye scanned the pile of bloodied clothes that lay rumpled at Cross's feet and then he noticed how tangled his friend's usually neat locks seemed.

"The student that was ill…she's dead," the blond muttered, his voice scratchy and deflated. Thankfully the brandy he had been sipping on was starting to warm his numb body and bring some sense of feeling back into his shocked system.

"Kaien, where's the blood from?" Yagari asked cautiously, suddenly feeling quite on edge.

The ex hunter took one last drink from his glass before setting it down on his bedside table and proceeded to turn around to allow his comrade to see his bound up hand.

"Jesus Kaien, what the hell?" the hunter breathed, seeing crimson starting to seep through the white bandages.

Running a hand through his bangs, Cross sighed heavily before facing the shocked hunter. "Don't tell Yuki, please. I got bit," his quiet voice sent a chill down Yagari's spine.

"I don't get it Cross, by what?" the hunter asked with a huff, not understanding what had the older man so ruined. Sure losing a student was hard and he knew Cross took things personally, but he had been through so much more than this and had managed to keep his spirit.

"Before she died…" Cross began, hating to lie to his closest friend, but knowing Toga was a very rational man and he didn't want to shock him anymore than he was already going to. "She was out of her head. I reached down and…she bit me," the man's voice slowly tapered off, Yagari left feeling like the rug was snatched from beneath him.

The hunter tore his hands through his dark locks while turning away and pacing a few steps forward then abruptly turning back. "It won't affect you," the hunter muttered in a rush, his eye looking sharply into Kaien's. "You're the vampire without fangs, Kaien Cross. Age doesn't even touch you anymore. You've never even had a cold once in your life…it can't touch you," Yagari said sternly while grasping the blonde's shoulders, but Cross had known the gruff man long enough to know that fear was behind every word. "Listen just…just stay here and…I'll get one of the nurses to…"but Cross's hand grasping the hunter's arm and gently lifting it away from his shoulder stopped the raven haired man mid sentence.

"No Toga. I've had enough time to collect myself," Cross said solemnly before beginning to walk toward the door. "You've done more than enough for today…it's time I get this school under control again," Yagari stared after the older man walking out of the room to go spend a sleepless night trying to calm a terrified crowd, sending and receiving phone calls, watching nearly the entire staff leave, and spend the rest of time wondering what to do with hundreds of children who may not even have parents anymore all while his marred hand throbbed mercilessly.

* * *

Zero knew something else was going on as he watched his master chain smoke for the better part of two hours as the night rolled into early morning. The boy sat on a couch in the dark living room, Yuki quietly sleeping with her head on his lap as his fingers idly brushed her soft hair. The teen was used to not getting any sleep and he was more than happy to let Yuki stretch herself out on the plushy couch under his watchful eye, but something was ominous about the way Yagari hadn't even spoken a word to him. The hunter had merely come in late and had stood outside on the balcony smoking and drinking from one of Cross's scotch bottles with a foreign look in his one eye. There was something…desperate about the man that made Zero feel unsettled.

A soft rapping at the door caught both of their attentions, Zero motioning carefully to his slightly dazed teacher that he would get it. After tenderly lifting Yuki's small head and resting it back against a pillow, Zero padded over to the door and cracked it open. Lilac eyes widened when he found the majority of the night class standing outside, for once the aloofness and pride gone from their eyes.

"Zero…I think Rima…I think she has it," Takuma relayed with dark circles under his eyes to the equally exhausted level D. "We can't contact Lord Kaname and…we don't know…what to do," the boy said quietly.

**I am depressing... So questions to guess on this time are: **

**What breed of cattle did the old farmer have? (Yes you can google...my family raised them :) )**

**and**

**When Cross said "I'm sorry this happened to you,", what famous TV series did the main character say the exact same thing on the pilot episode?**

**and**

**Pretty please review please!**


	4. The White Horse Part 4: Lonesome Valley

**So I recommend a tissue box...for the next...all of the chapters pretty much. Yep. That includes this one...most definitely. So before we start, I want to thank LeviHeichou, Shizza24, and Azalyn Branegan for the awesome reviews and LeviHeichou guessed correctly on my last question! There is another TWD quote in here so whoever can find it...gets an imaginary cupcake or something :)**

* * *

**_"Don't be scared, I'm still here. No more time, for crying dear. Blackbird songs are over now." _Blackbird Songs, Lee DeWyze (I recommend listening to this for this and the next chapter or so) **

* * *

Yuki's eyes slowly blinked open in the dimly lit room, pale sunlight just barely beginning to trickle in from the glass doors that led the balcony. She was instantly aware that the throbbing pain in her already horribly black and blue hip was the reason she was brought out of her fitful and restless sleep. Grimacing against the pain, Yuki slowly sat up, the fleece blanket quietly falling from her shoulders. Pushing her bangs from her eyes, the girl blinked the rest of sleep away as her eyes scanned the seemingly empty room. The silence was crushing, but the emptiness of the expansive room stirred Yuki's growing anxiety even more. Instantly her heart began to pick up speed. The last thing she remembered…was falling asleep on Zero's on lap.

"Z…Zero?" Yuki nearly squeaked, a cold chill radiating through her body as her brown eyes began to become more frantic in their searching.

"Yuki…you alright?" a soft, familiar feminine voice called from the other side of the room, Yuki snapping her gaze to see Yori emerging from under a blanket on the leather couch.

"Y..yeah," Yuki sighed bringing her hand to her chest, her heart beginning to slow down as the auburn haired girl got up and came to sit by her side. "Just got a little freaked out," the brunette tried to force a small grin as she scratched the back of her head.

"You can say that again," Yori sighed, pulling her legs up on the couch and tucking them beneath her.

Comforted by the presence of her friend, Yuki took another sweeping glance about the room. "Um, Yori…where is everyone?" Yuki asked cautiously, also drawing her knees up to her chest and pulling them tight, quickly regretting her action with a painful hiss. Seeing her friend in pain, Yori momentarily ignored Yuki's question to get up and grab a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

"Here, you really need ice but this will help somewhat," the quiet girl said handing the bottle to a wide eyed Yuki. "Try to keep still too," she sighed while helping her injured friend to sit more comfortably where she could hold the cold bottle to her skin, neither of them giving a second thought about the faint outline of Yuki's dark purple underwear as the girl adjusted her skirt low enough to apply the makeshift compress to the discolored skin of her hip. "Some of the night class showed up early this morning," Yori began after settling down again beside her friend. "I didn't hear much but I think I heard that one of them is sick as well. Zero and Mr. Yagari have been out with them since then. I don't know where the headmaster is," Yori finished, folding her arms over her knees.

Yuki sat in silence for a few moments before reaching out and softly grasping the arm of her friend.

"Yori…do you know where your parents are?" Yuki asked gently, immediately seeing the sparkle of tears welling up in her friend's eyes.

"They're military and they've been in Germany for almost a year now…I didn't hear that the virus was in Europe or not but…when I tried to call from my cellphone I got a message saying the line was unavailable," the girl began to sniff. "I just wish I knew," Yori's usually reserved and stoic voice cracked as tears began to fall down her cheeks as she looked to her sympathetic friend.

"I'm sorry Yori," Yuki said quietly, shuffling herself over on the cushions so that she could embrace the quietly crying girl. It didn't take long for both girls to end up squeezing each other closer as both of them proceeded to allow tears to shed freely, the shock of the events yesterday as fresh as a scab pulled from a wound, but the uncertainty of the future proved to be more daunting and more frightening than the harsh reality both girls already knew.

* * *

"Master…" Zero called a bit breathlessly as he pulled the door to the night class dorm shut behind him and sprinted down the marble steps after the raven haired man. The long legged hunter didn't reply, only continuing silently back to the main building with unyielding strides. Zero stopped for a moment to stare bewildered after his stonily silent teacher, throwing a quick glance back at the moon dorms before rushing forward again. The teenage hunter had been standing with Takuma, Aido, and a few other members of the night class in their living room while Yagari went with Shiki to see the condition of Rima. Zero had never seen much of any emotion written on Senri's face before, but even his own heart had softened for a moment at the way the boy's sallow face and broken eyes had met them as he came down from the stairs. Ruka was already with the supposedly ill doll like vampire when the young vampire and vampire hunter ascended the stairs together. Later Zero would realize they all should have known something more dire and ominous was going on when both hunters and vampires trusted each other enough to be alone in the same building together. But maybe it wasn't exactly trust. Maybe deep down they already did know something bigger than a timeless conflict was making fools out of the both of them.

Zero had been questioning Takuma about Kaname's whereabouts when he heard quick footsteps descending the stairs, Toga Yagari's lean form storming down the steps and out of the building before Zero could even react. If the hunter was mad about something, rest assured the whole moon dorm would have known it. Zero knew his master well enough to know that an angry stream of curse words and a lot of heated yelling would have ensued if one of the noble brats had smarted off at him, but there was none of that. The raven haired man hadn't even looked at Zero before he threw open the door and stormed outside. The silver haired teen had spent a good deal of his life with the rouge hunter, but never had he seen the man act like this.

"Master…what's going on?" Zero panted as his equally long legs finally caught up with the hunter who showed no signs of slowing down, his one eye hidden behind dark, wavy locks. Still the hunter continued without a word, Zero gritting his teeth in frustration and a bit of panic as he sprinted up and seized his teacher by the sleeve. "Dammit Yagari, what the hell is going on?!" Zero raised his voice, a bad taste in his mouth from the way he had spoken to his mentor. He hadn't ever addressed the man as anything but Master since he was only a small child. Yagari roughly yanked his arm from Zero's grasp before finally stopping, Zero staring apprehensively as he watched his teacher pinch the bridge of his nose with a tightly shut eye. "Master…", Zero cautiously said, taking a step forward when the hunter finally looked him in the eye, the boy's heart catching when he saw the faintest evidence of moisture in the corner of his teacher's deep blue eye.

"We've got one hell of a problem on our hands," Yagari's deep voice said flatly.

"What…happened?" the teen asked again, drawing closer to the hunter that was now staring at the ground.

"Zero…I've taught you enough to know this," the hunter began, bringing his hard gaze to meet with his student's. "Do vampires ever get sick?" Zero could have sworn the man's voice nearly faltered.

"N…no," the teen answered caught off guard. Zero felt his stomach knotting at the way his teacher began to nod slowly while grinning darkly, a strange chuckle escaping him before his expression quickly sobered and he ran a hand through his dark locks.

"Then explain to me how that girl bloodsucker's skin is hot enough to fry eggs on or why she's puking her guts out nearly every hour or why the hell she can't even stand on her own," the hunter's voice grew more desperate. "Her little boyfriend looked a bit on the sick side as well," the man spat, Zero's eyes growing huge. The teen could only stand with his jaw slightly hanging open as his master shoved his hands into his coat pockets forcefully, his expression hardening once again. "Zero, you need to know something," Yagari finally sighed, retracting one hand to rub the back of his neck before facing the boy. "That student who died…before she did…she nearly took Cross's hand off in some kind of fit. He's been bitten," the hunter said quietly, something inside him seeming to be dying.

"Oh shit," the teen's breath rushed out as his hands came to run backwards through his hair, his eyes squeezing tight as he waited to just snap out of this horrific nightmare.

"For God's sake don't tell the girl, at least not yet," Yagari exhaled heavily. "I thought…dammit I thought it wouldn't affect him but…if that vampire's sick…" the hunter trailed off gravely after stumbling over his words. Both hunters stood motionless for a few long moments as the cool breeze played absently with their hair. Nothing brought a hunter to his knees faster than knowing there was nothing to be done in hopeless situation, and master and student were both feeling a heavy weight settling in their chests. "Come on," Yagari finally spoke up, his hand squeezing the boy's shoulder before they both began to make their way toward the school. "We need to find him," the hunter said quietly, but Zero didn't hear as he kept his eyes on the ground. No, the only thoughts going through the boy's head by then were of how he was going to protect Yuki from the grisly reality of what the future held…how on earth he was going to protect her fragile innocence…and that sweet smile that was the drug that kept his sanity.

The two hunters' search for the blond headmaster didn't last too long as the sun finished off burning off the last of the morning clouds. Both froze when they saw a lean figure sitting limply on the ground under the school's old oak tree…a freshly broken plot of dirt and a shovel stabbed into the ground next to him. Even Yagari was too disturbed by what he saw to speak as they both approached the scene quietly. Cross didn't even acknowledge his approaching visitors as he sat on the cool grass with his arms lifelessly draped over one bent knee. His green sweater was thrown to the side in a heap, the headmaster in a simple white button up shirt that was undone half way and slightly stained from perspiration. His hair had been tied back, but most of it had worked its way out again, his bangs sticking to his face as he sat panting slightly. Even as the two hunters came to stand right beside him, their faces tight with concern, Cross kept his eyes staring ahead at the broken rectangle of earth. Zero barely held back a wince when he saw his guardian's hand a mess, the bandages saturated with crimson and horribly askew…the boy guessed from the rough wooden handle of the shovel.

"Kaien…you know we would have helped you," Yagari said quietly to his comrade while kneeling down beside him, trying exceedingly hard not to strangle the man for doing so much physical work on his own when he was injured and had no sleep…not to mention the possibility of his health taking a nose dive. Quite frankly Yagari didn't care if he was a legend…Cross looked like hell sitting there with his blood trickling onto the crisp grass from his ruined hand.

"I didn't want you to have to see it," Cross said, finally looking up at his friend. "She was my responsibility…no one would take the body…so I had to do it," Kaien said flatly. And it was true. Cross didn't want anyone to see the blood stained scene…or what he had to do to a young girl's body. Thankfully no one saw or questioned him as he spent the early part of the morning digging a grave, the longer he struck the spade into the earth, the less he felt his hand burning in pain…and then as he carried the thin body out draped in a new white sheet…and tenderly laid her in the cool ground. After finishing covering her shrouded form with the fresh dirt, the ex hunter had the grim thought of starting another one, but his now exhausted body didn't have the strength left to do it.

"Kaien, you haven't eaten or slept in twenty four hours now…let's go back alright and I'll get you some new bandages," Zero listened to his master talk softly to Cross in a way he had never heard before…and he hated it. The only way the boy ever saw those two communicating was if Cross was nagging the hunter to no end or annoying the hell out of him with his eccentric persona, and of course Yagari in turn cussing him out or muttering irritably under his breath. Or they would occasionally converse like civilized people…rarely. But now Yagari was speaking to Cross as if handling a fragile, fledgling bird. The teen didn't like his teacher's voice reaching those levels of softness, for only a great deal of pain, guilt, or fear could produce those tones in that deep voice. The still silent boy watched the taller hunter help his friend up, Cross a bit shaky before getting his legs beneath him. Zero quickly diverted his gaze away before he could make eye contact with his legal guardian as the trio slowly made their way home. The teen felt horribly unsettled. He didn't know what to say to a man he had treated like dog shit for five years and now that everything had gone to hell and his life might very well be in danger Zero felt pretty damn unworthy to even be near him. Crushing guilt made the boy feel as if Cross's eyes were staring blankly into his back. Zero could only think about how Cross had gone above and beyond to give him a warm, loving home, and not to mention the fact he was fighting the Association just to protect him. Now after half a decade of never once thanking the selfless ex hunter, Zero felt about as low and useless as he could get. In that instant, Zero knew that he couldn't look the man in the eyes anymore…a near phobia of being alone with him quickly developing.

"Zero," the teen felt a jolt run through his spine as the very person he was thinking about spoke his name softly. "You go on ahead…I know the smell must bother you," his gentle voice caused Zero's chest to tighten even more…and the boy despised the fact that his words were true. The scent of such powerful blood was starting to put the level D on edge. Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes in self-hatred, Zero picked up his pace without looking back. And it would be quite a while before he would look into those hazel eyes again.

* * *

A few, albeit long and hard days passed at Cross Academy while the world was slowly sinking into hell around them. Besides being tired and seeming to have aged under the horrific circumstances, Yagari saw no sign of Cross being ill. The ex hunter continued to work tirelessly day and night trying to make contact with parents and taking care of hundreds of students with nearly no staff. That meant that he, Yagari, and the few teachers that still remained had to do all of the cooking, rationing, maintenance, and keeping order in the school. Still no contact could be made to the outside world, and just to add to Cross's growing distress after hearing the news of Rima being ill, the roommates of the deceased Nikki began to show symptoms as. After questioning the already shivering girls, the headmaster learned that the young girls routinely shared lip glosses and soft drinks, leaving Cross to grimly wonder as he prepared the infirmary for more ruined lives just how many were already infected. By the end of the week the white walled rooms held three girls along with Rima and two boys with Shiki refusing to leave Rima's side, all with rapidly increasing fevers…and only Cross himself as their caregiver.

"When was the last time you slept?!" the ex hunter heard Yagari's angry voice behind him as he was walking to the said building Cross had deemed his own hell on earth. "God you look awful Kaien and you're starting to worry your daughter to death," the raven haired hunter said as he caught the blond by the shoulder, Cross looking into his friend's eye bleakly. Yagari looked at his comrade silently, his hand slowly falling away from the other man's shoulder. Large, bruise like circles were beneath each one of Cross's usually sharp eyes, his cheek bones seeming more prominent against his pale skin.

"I'm fine, Toga," Kaien's weary voice almost sighed from a lack of energy before he was roughly seized by the collar by an enraged Yagari.

"Like hell you are!" the hunter raised his voice, a spark of life coming back to Cross's eyes as they widened behind thin rimmed glasses. "You're still human Kaien in case you forgot, and if you keep this shit up you'll damn near kill yourself from exhaustion," the hunter worked to once again soften is voice as his hold relaxed on the older man. Finally Yagari let Cross go with a heavy exhale, his hand slowly running through his thick locks. "How many times will I have to ask to let me help you," the hunter muttered just as a cold breeze picked up, the older man just barely hiding a shiver from his worried friend as he pulled his black coat tighter.

"I can handle it Toga, I need you back with the others," Cross said flatly before turning and resuming his way toward the infirmary.

"How the hell can you handle a bunch of sick kids when you can barely handle yourself?! What's your problem Cross? Is this some kind of sick self-punishment because you feel guilty?! " Yagari again yelled while grabbing Cross's arm, but the ex hunter quickly snatched away and spun around with blazing eyes to face the fuming hunter.

"I can't risk you Toga!" Kaien nearly shouted at the hunter, Yagari again quickly dropping his accusing look. "I…I've been exposed so it doesn't matter, but I need you," Cross's words quickly lost their fire, Yagari staring speechless. "I need you to protect my daughter and Zero needs his mentor now more than ever," Kaien said quietly. "And…you don't deserve to have to see it after all you've done for me…we both know there's only one outcome by now," he said heavily, before again turning and leaving the raven haired hunter alone on the deathly silent campus. Although it broke Cross to act so distant from his life long friend, upon entering the small building and being slammed with sounds of children suffering, he was glad that single blue eye didn't have to see this. Yagari might be brusque and put up a cold front, but Cross knew he had a soft spot for children that stemmed from his care of the Kiryu twins, and watching all of these sick children suffer so much only to end up dying…and having to do what needed to be done afterward…would crush the hunter's soul. Cross was also glad, as he slid to his knees in front of the door in a coughing fit, that his children and his friend couldn't see the beginning stages of his own sickness. He was strong enough…at least for now…to fight against the fever and act like nothing was wrong…but as he sat panting against the door with his head pounding…he didn't know for how long. After shrugging out of his coat and catching his breath, Cross slowly stood up to begin his routine care of the dying, but he didn't miss a pale Shiki looking at him with shocked eyes as he slowly pulled himself up on the door frame.

* * *

Zero groaned softly as the hot water hit his aching and tired muscles as he stepped into the steamy shower. The fresh, almost scalding water that ran down his pale skin quickly worked to erase the sweat and grime that seemed to cling to the boy. The teen had spent the day digging holes under the same old oak tree, as told to do by his master, and really the boy didn't the older man to explain what said holes were for. Even if it was getting much colder out, the hard physical work was enough to have the young hunter caked in dirt and sweat after the first one, not to mention the mental weight of knowing what macabre job he was doing. To make matters worse the roughed handle of the spade was stained with Cross's blood from earlier, so not a moment passed that Zero wasn't acutely aware of his small family's situation. Zero leaned against the wall of the shower and with closed eyes, let the water run down over his dirty face like a warm rain. A nasty little intrusive thought found its way into the boy's mind. How long would he be able to stand under a hot shower after a long day? Shaking his head and snatching up a shampoo bottle, Zero decided to shut off his thoughts for the moment, not wanting anything else to take away from his few minutes of peace. After washing the dried perspiration from his hair and skin, the teen allowed himself to stand under the soothing current for just a few more minutes before shutting the water off. Even if he was in great physical shape, stabbing a shovel into the often unyielding earth proved to put quite the beating on him. The young hunter sighed when he felt the stiffness already setting in as he pulled on his tan pants and grey tshirt, his arms aching as he stepped out of the steaming bathroom toweling his hair.

"Oh, there you are Zero!" he heard a familiar voice chirp down the hall, lilac eyes meeting with Yuki's soft brown orbs as he pulled the damp towel from his head. Yuki herself padded up to him with a tired smile on her face, also in a tshirt and a pair of kitten patterned pajama bottoms. Before Zero could change the ever present scowl on his face to something nicer, the girl began to giggle softly.

"What are you laughing at?" his voice said annoyed, but inside the boy wanted to reach out and cup that precious face and laugh with her. At what, he didn't know, but the fact that she was still able to smile elated the moody teen.

"Your hair is all spiky," she snorted through her giggles, her hand reaching up to brush the wild strands down, a warmth running through the boy's body and making its way to his cheeks. "I have a surprise for you," Yuki smiled softly after backing away, but her hand slid down to grasp his own as she began to pull him down the hall and toward the kitchen.

"Yuki, what…" the boy began to say but when they entered the small dining room Zero saw a large bowl of what appeared to be vegetable soup along with a warm mug of tea sitting in front of one of the chairs…along with a severely deformed cupcake to the side.

"Now you listen mister, don't you go making fun of my cooking. I'm not as good as you, but I know you worked really hard all day…" Yuki suddenly became quieter, and Zero felt his chest tighten at the fact she knew exactly what he had been doing.

" I'm sure it's fine, Yuki," Zero said softly, his hand patting her head softly before he stiffly walked over and took his seat. He had to keep himself from softly chuckling at the massive pile of dirty dishes from her apparent failed attempts. "You know it's really hard to eat when you're staring at me like that," the boy sighed, glancing over at the red faced girl behind him.

"Uh…oh yeah I almost forgot," Yuki snapped her fingers before hurrying over to the microwave, Zero in the middle of taking a bite when he felt something warm drape across his aching shoulders.

"I found this in the bathroom closet…it's for sore muscles," the girl smiled as Zero glanced at the rice filled sock that felt utterly soothing to his protesting body.

"You spoil me Yuki," the boy grinned ever so softly, again a blush running across Yuki's cheeks, but this time he could swear he saw the faint outline of tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Yuki…what's…" he began to ask, but before he knew it the girl had thrown her arms around him and was squeezing him tightly.

"Don't…don't get sick ok," he heard her sniff, his own arms encircling her. He could only guess how frightened she is after knowing her own classmates were dying and her adoptive father was hardly ever around taking care of them.

"Yuki," the boy said softly, his hand gently taking her chin tilting her face up to his, her glistening eyes looking straight into his. "I'm not ever going to leave you," he said seriously, his finger brushing a tear from her eye. "I will always protect you…even from myself…you won't ever be alone," the boy's words flowed freely without his usual filtering. Without a word Yuki sniffed and proceeded to climb onto Zero's lap, which given any other time and situation, would have the boy absolutely flustered and red faced, but as his girl clung to him and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, his only concern was holding her closely and giving her any sense of security he could.

"I'm glad it's you with me Zero," her soft lips moved against the skin of his neck, the boy's heart ramming in his chest as he pulled her closer and tenderly kissed the top of her head. For once, the threat of Kuran didn't cross the silver haired hunter's mind.

* * *

Night fell again as Yagari sat in Cross's office, a trail of smoke from his nearly finished fourth cigarette in a row as he exhaled slowly and leaned back in Kaien's leather chair. The hunter was beginning to wonder if the exhausted headmaster was going to come back at all that night when he felt a buzzing against his hip. Taking the cell phone he really used only for work purposes from his pocket, the hunter didn't recognize the number that was trying to reach him, but with the way things were going, he wasn't going to ignore this call as he did so many others.

"This is Yagari," the hunter said with narrowed eye, the embers of the cigarette dying out as he mashed it into the ash tray set especially for him.

"Toga," an instantly familiar, yet strangely nervous voice responded.

Yagari's eye widened when he heard of his fellow hunters on the other line. "Jinmu," the hunter breathed as he stood up from the chair.

"Where are you Yagari? Are you somewhere safe?" the older man's rough voice asked in a breathless hurry.

"I'm at Cross's school, and since when do you care about my safety?" the raven haired man replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Since people are getting shot in the head left and right around here by guys in military suits and buildings are getting bombed and burned by choppers," the usually equally stoic and dry hunter said in a panicked voice.

"The hell…" Yagari hissed while quickly striding up to the window, but thankfully there was nothing to be seen. "Where are you?" he asked, turning and leaning against the window ledge.

"In that big city about thirty miles from headquarters. I guess you know about everything right?" the grey bearded hunter asked, the sounds of distance rumbling in the background.

"Disease, death, and panic," Yagari sighed into the phone, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"But you know what happens after right?"

"After…what?"

"They die,"

"What is there to happen, their dead," Yagari said a bit irritably, not understanding why such a man would be asking him something so stupid.

"So you don't know about the ones who come back?" Jinmu's voice grew starkly quiet.

Yagari felt a cold chill seize his gut. "What do you mean _come back_," Yagari asked stonily, walking over and leaning over Cross's mahogany desk.

"Toga, when the sick people die…they come back…as what I sure as hell don't know…but they aren't alive. Shot one in the gut three times and it didn't even flinch. Only the head will kill them. We haven't seen level Es because they've either starved to death from staying away from all of this or they've gotten sick from drinking infected blood. This shit's everywhere. The damn dead are coming back and now the government is sending in troops to infected areas. They're shooting anyone and anything, infected or not. It's like Sherman's damn march out here. Half of our hunters are dead from either this plague or from this insane killing spree," the older hunter finished, another loud rumbling in the distance. "Yagari, if I know one thing and one thing only, don't you dare get bit," the veteran hunter sternly told the younger. "We aren't fighting vampires anymore. Our enemy is more dangerous than ever, and it's not the dead I'm talking about," Jinmu said flatly.

Yagari could only hold himself against the large desk in shock, trying to take in what he had just heard. For the life of him he wished this was some horribly sick joke, but Jinmu was no liar.

"Yagari…you ok?" the older hunter asked, but the younger didn't pay him any attention as he quickly cut the phone off and ran out of the office. The hunter nearly ran over his student down the hall, but before the boy could follow the hunter yelled for him to stay with Yuki before he was gone. The hunter's long legs swiftly carried him to the small, white infirmary building, the hunter nearly taking down the door as he flung it open in a rush.

"Where's Cross?" he demanded, but the only one able to form a coherent sentence was Shiki, who sat pallid and shaking on the edge of a bed.

"He went that way…didn't look good," the boy said through chattering teeth pointing to a hallway, the hunter wasting no time in hurrying out of the horrible scene before him. It didn't take the hunter long to spot a single light coming from a bathroom, the sound of someone retching violently causing him to wince and hurry his pace.

"Oh God Kaien," Yagari's voice trembled as he finally found the ex hunter. The blond was barely holding himself up on his knees in front of the toilet, his face hidden by his loose hair as he sat breathing hard and shaking violently with his head hung. "Kaien, its me," the hunter said softly as he entered, the ex hunter attempting to turn his head to see his friend before the awful dizziness overtook him again and his body proceeded to try to again rid itself of the offense sickness to no avail and the already slender man's stomach had become empty long ago. Yagari quickly retrieved a cloth from the sink cabinet and doused it with cool water before returning to his miserable comrade's side. Rough fingers gently pulled silken blond hair away from the ex hunter's flushed face as his body continued to jerk and heave to no avail. Finally the onslaught let up and Cross was left gasping and shaking again, Yagari taking the cloth and gently blotting his friend's face before passing it over his mouth, with which the weakened ex hunter feebly tried to push him away.

"No," his now hoarse voice managed to get out, but Yagari just ignored him and continued to wipe the sweat from his ashen face.

"I'll be damned if I leave you here like this," the hunter said heavily, tired hazel eyes slowly moving to focus on his face. "When you can move, I'm taking you home, where you belong," Yagari said quietly. "Kaien, why didn't you tell me the truth," the hunter nearly whispered as he held up the shaking man, Cross's eyes looking at him guiltily.

"You know…what happens,"

"Yeah,"

"You look like you're going to cry Toga…that face doesn't suit you," Cross said with a weak grin at his comrade, who only sniffed quietly once before carefully gathering the smaller man in his arms. "I can't leave them," the headmaster said weakly as Yagari began to carry him out and back down the hall.

"You're going home…you can't do it anymore Kaien," Yagari said quietly, and not long after he felt something warm trickling against his neck. "It's not your fault Kaien, you did more than anyone else would have," the hunter said softly, but knowing the now fragile ex hunter he carried, Yagari knew the man would tear himself to pieces for the deaths of his students. It took the pair quite a while to reach the living quarters, since nearly any movement would make Cross slide to his knees in a wave of nausea as Yagari was always there to hold his flaxen hair from his face. Finally Zero opened the door with shocked eyes as his master carried in his foster father who looked like death warmed over. "Zero, put on some tea and add ginger to it," Yagari told his student without stopping. Immediately the boy ran to find Yuki and keep her occupied with his new task.

"You're not worried about me infecting everyone," Cross asked heavily as he leaned against the taller hunter while he helped to get him out of his sweat drenched clothes and into a pair of blue pajamas.

"You're not going to infect anyone Kaien," Yagari said heavily while helping the dizzy and weak man to stand and step into the soft flannel pants. "Easy, easy," the hunter said, feeling the older man's knees threatening to buckle. "Here, just sit down alright," Yagari said helping him down and leaning him against the bed. While Cross's vison swam and his head pounded and stomach churned, he watched the usually rough hunter go about piling blankets and sheets on the floor in the bathroom next to the toilet. After coming and grabbing a few pillows from the bed, Yagari bent down and scooped his sick friend up in his arms and carried him into the large bathroom. With great care the hunter laid the awfully pale headmaster down onto the pallet, his skin scorching to the touch as rough fingers brushed the hair from Cross's eyes. A soft knock on the door caught the hunter's attention, and Zero didn't have to be told what was going on as his master took the warm mug of tea from his slightly shaking hands.

"Kaien, try to drink some of this for me ok," Yagari said softly while helping to support his trembling friend. Cross managed to get some of the warm and soothing tea down, but his body was too worn out to stay up for long.

"I gotta…lie down," he said weakly after pushing the mug away, the hunter's face tight as he set the mug down and lowered the older man back down onto the pillows.

"Get some rest ok Kaien, I'll be right here," Yagari said softly while pulling a warm fleece blanket over the already unconscious Cross.

Outside the door, Zero leaned against the wall listlessly, every word from inside hitting his ears. It wasn't until Yuki round the corner that he snapped out of it by her confused face.

"Z…Zero, why are you crying?"

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Lacrimosa

**Boy its been forever...darn you college...but anywho, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! So here's the new chapter and its chock full o' angst so ... you're welcome! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**"The reason you will not say it is, when you say it, even to yourself, you will know it is true." - William Faulkner**

**"And when a sick man very near to death seems dead indeed...and still the man hears all, and only craves he may not shame such tender love and stay" - Browning**

* * *

A chilled silence staled the air as the young girl stared with trembling lip at her friend who mechanically raised his pale fingers to touch the crystalline drops that adorned his cheek, as if he himself was not aware of their presence. In all of her years with the silver haired teen, Yuki had never once seen him cry. In fact the sight of him looking so uncertain with shining droplets sliding from his eyes caused her to question, even if for only a nanosecond, if this was really Zero. Those incriminating tears shattered everything that was known to be the cold and unfeeling Zero Kiryu. Yuki knew, as she watched him slowly open and close his mouth in faltering attempts to say something, that she was about to be dealt a blow that she was utterly unprepared for. The sting of tears was again at her own eyes. They were all unprepared.

"Z…Zero, tell me…what's going on?" Yuki apprehensively said while taking a step toward the still silent boy, her quivering hand reaching out and grasping his sleeve softly.

Zero felt his pale lips tighten as he looked into Yuki's now also glistening orbs that were waiting for an answer…an answer he didn't want to give. It was horrible enough that Cross was her adoptive father she had spent the majority of her life with…her memories practically began with the ex hunter taking her in as his own and giving her a loving home. But it was everything the ageless man stood for that made Zero's voice become entrapped in his throat. Kaien Cross, as flamboyant and eccentric as he may act, was the source of stability and order for the school and even spanning into the realm of both hunters and vampires alike. He was blissful, ignorant harmony that allowed life at the academy to flow undisturbed. In essence, the blond headmaster was peace, order, and the embodiment of humility and humanity…and now that was hanging in jeopardy. Even if the teenaged hunter didn't agree with Cross's pacifist principals, he was now more aware than ever that the loss of Cross would mean the loss order and the loss of empathy.

"Zero…" Yuki's increasingly worried voice, breaking through quiet sobs, snapped him out of his musings, her small hand now squeezing his arm.

Finally Zero exhaled a shaky breath, his free hand hastily wiping away the rest of the droplets from his face before he sniffed and tenderly brought his trembling hands to cup the young girl's face. "Yuki," Zero's cracking and overly tender voice sounded alien to her ears as his thumb slowly caressed the side of her face, her heart racing in her chest as a cold chill ran down her spine. "Yuki,…Father is sick," the boy's unsteady voice said, his hand brushing her bangs back gently as deep brown eyes froze in horror. Zero winced at the pitiful sound of her breath catching in her throat.

_Father._ Yuki knew it was dire when Zero had used such an affectionate term to address their guardian. The girl found it difficult to breathe, her shocked mind unable to decide whether to form words of grief or to begin crying, so unsteady gasps and hitches came out instead, Zero's arms encircling her as they both sank to their knees. Zero felt her shaking hands fist the fabric of his shirt tightly, an agonized sob finally escaping her, the warmth of her breath against his chest. The boy's vision again clouded with moisture as he felt his girl's warm tears seeping through his shirt, and for the life of him he felt as if he had ripped the wings from a fragile songbird just by telling her the news of their new reality. Long, pale fingers cradled the brunette head, bringing Yuki's damp face to the crook of the young hunter's shoulder as he rested his own against her soft hair and shut his eyes tightly, the suffering of the girl he loved cutting him to the bone. It wasn't until he heard the door softly open and then shut that he looked up and saw his master standing listlessly in front of the doorway, Yuki unaware in the midst of her grief. The boy shuddered inwardly at the expression Yagari wore, the usually stern hunter looking pathetically at the crying girl, his hard features already seeming tired and worn.

"He's sleeping," the hunter mouthed to his apprentice, who nodded silently while still holding Yuki close, her anguished sobs beginning to quiet some. Zero noticed as he shifted Yuki in his arms to pick her up bridal style that his master kept looking at him lifelessly, as if there was something else he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to do. Zero knew well enough that Yagari was not one to hold anything back if he had something to say, so the teen grew even more discomforted as that broken blue eye watched him as he stood.

"I'm taking her downstairs to get her some tea and let her calm down," Zero said quietly, Yuki now quietly sniffing and hiccupping in his arms, her face still buried against his neck. "I can bring you some coffee," the teen said quietly as he began to make his way to the stair case, his mentor nodding mechanically as he passed.

* * *

To say it was a long night would be a gross understatement, at least for the two older hunters. After barely getting half an hour's rest, Cross awoke already covered in sweat to frantically throw himself over the porcelain bowl, his body again trying in vain to rid itself of the offending sickness, but of course there was nothing left in the ex hunter's stomach. Yagari could only stay by his side helplessly and hold his friend's long hair out of the way as his body heaved painfully to no avail. After a long episode, when the man was left soaking wet with perspiration and shaking and gasping in exhaustion and pain while Yagari sponged his flushed face with a cool cloth, it would start again with no mercy. In the infant hours of the morning, Yagari held his trembling friend up, another episode having been finished as the ex hunter groaned quietly while panting for breath in the dimly lit bathroom. The raven haired hunter had quickly learned the debilitating nausea stemmed from the incessant and agonizing headache that plagued his friend. Light, sound, smell, movement…nearly anything was enough to push the miserable Cross over the edge. Only a small candle was their source of light now.

"Talk to me Kaien, you still with me?" the usually gruff hunter spoke to his comrade softly as he finished wiping his ash colored face with the cloth, Cross still trembling listlessly with closed eyes in his arms.

"Aren't…you…worried about…yourself?" the older man's voice rasped, his abused throat barely able to pass the words as Yagari ever so slowly laid him back down to the soft sheets.

"I'm not going to abandon you Kaien…I can't do it so don't ask me to," the hunter said heavily while watching his friend begin to shiver despite the fact he was dripping with sweat and clothed in long sleeves. The hunter's usually cutting gaze looked on sympathetically as he drew the warm blanket around the trembling headmaster, a soft groan escaping the older man as he winced.

"Everything…hurts…" Cross's teeth chattered as another ache coursed through his exhausted body.

"That's the fever," Yagari said quietly, his hand reaching out and resting against the other's forehead, the skin beneath his own blistering. "Jesus," the hunter hissed under his breath while tearing a hand through his wild locks. It hadn't even been twenty four hours and the hunter already felt utterly useless and panicked, Cross lying on the floor of the bathroom cringing pathetically from the fever induced aches despite anything he tried a less than hopeful sight. All of the nurses had left the school grounds, and even if they didn't Yagari seriously doubted any one of them would come within a hundred feet of Cross. The hunter knew first aid well enough, but his limited knowledge on treating flesh wounds and blood loss were not going to be beneficial for his deathly ill comrade. As much as he didn't want to disturb the shivering and still panting Cross, Yagari knew well enough that the lanky built blond was well on the way to becoming dangerously dehydrated. "Kaien we've got to get some fluid in you," the hunter's hushed voice said while he kneeled by his friend's side and took up the small cup of ice chips he had retrieved earlier. Straight water proved torturous to the ex hunter's raw throat, but any warm teas or broths Yagari had his student prepare always ended up making the miserable headmaster sick.

Cross softly moaned as long, roughened fingers carefully slipped through his damp hair to slowly lift his head up, the smallest movement igniting more sparks of pain to shoot through his skull down through his body. His hazel eyes creaked open to see the hunter looking worried and worn, a spoonful of the sparkling pieces of ice held to his lips.

"Take them slow…easy, easy," Yagari's softened voice said as even the miniscule amount of liquid burned Cross's ruined throat, nearly causing him to choke as he grimaced painfully.

Yagari felt his iron grip on his own fear beginning to slip as he returned his friend to the pillows once again, the cold chill running down his spine making its way to his hands that threatened to shake. "I don't know what to do Kaien, you're dehydrated as it is," the ex hunter heard his friend's deep voice become strained and threatening to crack. Even though it broke Cross to know his usually terse comrade was hurting so much and despite the ungodly amount of pain he himself was in, a somber grin managed to spread across the blond's pale lips.

"You should have been a father Toga," Kaien's damaged voice croaked, Yagari staring at him in shock while still on his knees beside him. Seeing the younger man's bewildered expression in the dim light, Cross smiled even more while feebly grasping his friend's arm. "I wonder how many people actually know how gentle and caring you are," the ill headmaster grinned up at his still shell shocked comrade. "You always try to act like you don't give a damn…but the truth is you worry yourself sick about Zero…and now me," the ex hunter's words quieted, Yagari feeling the pallid hand tightening around his arm. Even in the near darkness, the raven haired hunter could faintly make out the small, shining drops that gathered in the corners of the renowned hunter's red rimmed eyes.

"Kaien…" Yagari nearly whispered while laying his hand on the sick man's shoulder.

"I wish…" Cross began quietly before swallowing painfully, a glimmering stream beginning to run down his flushed cheek. "My students had hands as gentle as these taking care of them when they are suffering so much. They were so scared Toga," the headmaster's voice grew thicker, Yagari darting his eye to stare at the floor as he squeezed Kaien's shoulder lightly, the broken expression his ill friend wore too painful to look at. A heavy silence passed between the two, the occasional stifled groan from the shivering ex hunter the only break in the quiet.

"I've always envied your optimism," Yagari finally broke the silence, Cross opening his damp eyes in surprise to see his friend still staring at the floor by his side. "You didn't give up on Yuki as a child, you didn't give up on Zero…and you kept me from giving up on him," the tall hunter went on somberly. "And you didn't give up on those kids…that's why you're in this situation. You're more of a man than I am Kaien, and you'd still be with those kids trying to comfort them if I hadn't of dragged you out. Blame me, but stop tearing yourself apart," Cross listened to his usually closed off comrade expose his heart. "But God Kaien, I couldn't leave you there," the raven haired hunter finally lifted his darkened gaze, his words strained. Cross watched through blurry eyes his friend run a shaking hand through his tresses before burying his face in his calloused hands. "I don't…I don't know what to do about the ones that…that…" the usually stoic hunter stammered, unable to form the words that would reflect his life long friend's fate.

"That die Toga," Cross softly said to the broken man, his thin hand gently squeezing the toned arm beneath his feeble grasp. Again the ex hunter felt the brackish drops stinging his already burning eyes when he caught the younger man shaking his head, his stern and scarred face pulled tight in a last ditch effort to keep his own tears from freely spilling. "I'm sorry…Toga," the gentle voice finally cracked. "I'm sorry…all of this has fallen on you. I'm sorry..."

"Shh Kaien, stop," the hunter gently quieted the guilt ridden man, his rough fingers delicately cupping the deathly pale face. "You didn't ask for this. Shit, your worst enemy wouldn't wish this on you," the deep voice gained some of its usual power, but then the tall hunter grew somber again. "I'll protect these kids with my life, especially your daughter and Zero, but you know as well as I do Zero won't let anything happen to her without it killing him first," Yagari told his comrade, who had grown quite exhausted from the his emotional catharsis, and the one eyed hunter didn't miss the growing languidness in the man's shaking form.

"Does she know?" Cross's hoarse voice asked in almost a sigh.

"Yeah," Yagari said while feeling Cross's hand limply slide from his arm to drop in the sheets quietly. Even though he felt his grip on his consciousness was slipping, Cross shut his eyes painfully at the thought of his adoptive daughter, who had been the light of his life for nearly a decade, being thrust into so much pain.

"Is it selfish…" Cross's voice rasped as his vision began to grow hazy, "to want to be with my Yuki before I go?" his weak words tapered off as his sight grew black. Yagari felt a jolt run down his spine when he heard those words and saw the ex hunter's head loll to the side listlessly, but the hunter knew the headmaster wouldn't be so lucky as to go so peacefully so soon. His body was merely forcing itself to shut down for the time being.

"No Kaien…it's not," the hunter whispered softly before drawing the blankets around the still ever quivering shoulders.

* * *

"I don't know which is worse," Zero felt Yuki's warm breath against his chest. The morning sun was just being to push through the night clouds of purple and black and the boy slightly started at Yuki's first words since she had learned of her adoptive father's situation. The two of them were sitting silently on the sofa in the spacious living room, Yuki curled up against Zero's chest with his arms around her, that is when the boy wasn't busy preparing something his master requested for the deathly ill headmaster.

Feeling his breath catch and his warm arms tighten around her thin frame, Yuki turned her head against Zero's soft grey shirt, her fingers clutching the fabric as she continued. "I don't know if not knowing if my real parents are dead or if they just abandoned me is the worst…" her slightly raspy voice quietly said against a few stray tears. "Or if knowing the man who has become my father is going to suffer so much and then…then," Zero felt his own chest tighten at the now hitching words.

"Stop Yuki," the boy softly said, placing his slender finger to her lips before cradling her head even closer to his chest, his heart thumping against her ear as another tear slid from her eye.

"It's not fair," Yuki nearly whispered due to her thick voice, a tear staining Zero's shirt as she blinked slowly. "He was the only one who would help them…he worked himself too hard and…"

"He was bitten Yuki," Zero gently cut her off, immediately feeling the girl start in his arms. In a matter of seconds Zero was looking into her wide, swollen eyes.

"What do you…"

"Nikki had some sort of fit…before she passed and the headmas…Father got bitten taking care of her," Zero somberly explained, his fingers reaching up to softly brush his girl's bangs from her damp eyes. He had nearly bitten his tongue stopping himself from referring to their adoptive father as merely the headmaster. The silver haired teen had never called the man father until now, in fact it was rare that Zero even addressed him at all. The boy felt the familiar sting of guilt well inside of him as he realized the most common name he used for Cross was "crazy old man" or "moron" or other, more spiteful adjectives. And now, never before letting it cross his usually dark and brooding mind, the young hunter could acutely remember the rejection and hurt, the slight dimming of Cross's usually vibrant hazel eyes after every one of the boy's heated insults was hurled his way.

Yuki knew all too well the crushing guilt that was written all over the boy's pale face. Usually she saw it with traces of her own blood staining his frowning lips, but now she guessed it was because of the situation their guardian was in.

"He loves you Zero. He always has and…I think…I think he understands Zero. I…I haven't been very loving toward him either lately…" Zero was surprised to hear Yuki's gentle voice say. The boy was snapped out of his daze, his violet eyes falling on Yuki sitting on her knees in front of him, her hands reaching to grasp his. "Zero, you know he loves you right?" Yuki asked as new tears trailed down her face, but a soft smile grew on her soft lips.

Zero felt his own eyes stinging once again as he sat mutely staring at the smiling girl in front of him. Even if Yuki was the most oblivious person he knew, even to his feelings, she still, somehow, understood him. The boy nodded his head slowly, trying in vain to hold the tears pushing at his eyes back when he felt Yuki's warm little hand travel up to tenderly cup the side of his face. A shiver ran down his spine, his cheeks warming against his will as he lifted his eyes to hers.

"Zero, don't you know that…that I…" Yuki began to stammer somewhat, her own cheeks beginning to glow but her eyes brimmed with tears. "That…I love you," her voice became softer as her eyes continued to look deeply into Zero's. Yuki saw his eyes widen in more surprise she had ever seen on his face before, but his eyes sparkled with something she had never seen. "I…Kaname will always be special to me but…you've always been by my side and now…after all this…not knowing what's going to happen…I want you to know that…I love you more than as if you were my brother," the girl finished, her hand now resting on Zero's arm, the boy's heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Letting her gaze drop to her hands, Yuki quietly added, "I miss Kaname and I'm worried about him but…if it were you out there in the middle of all this…and I didn't know if you were safe…I don't know what I'd do…" the girl shook her head slowly before she felt herself being tightly embraced by a pair of strong yet gentle arms. Yuki was surprised to feel Zero nearly shaking as he held her, his warm breath puffing against her neck.

"I love you too," she heard him breathe in a whisper, but then he squeezed her tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck and repeated in a cracking voice with more passion "I love you too. I always have". Though later he would wonder if it was wrong, even in the middle of their world sinking into an indefinite hell, the silver haired teen was the happiest he had ever been in his life. As Yuki threw her arms around him and clung to him while breaking out in a new wave of soft sobs, a new fire began to kindle in the young hunter. Never had he felt so fiercely protective of the chocolate haired girl in his arms, and then and there he knew that his purpose in this new life they had all been thrust in is to ensure that no matter what, she was safe.

Slowly pulling back and taking Yuki's blotchy and tear stained face in his cool hands, Zero softly told her "You don't how long I've begged for you to say those words,". Despite her swollen eyes and constant sniffing, Yuki smiled brightly at the young hunter. That smile was the boy's source of life and now after so much emotion had passed between them, he felt powerless to those soft pink lips that tempted him so. The boy caught himself however, finding that little distance remained between their faces as he unconsciously brought them closer together. He didn't want to push Yuki to do anything, and the girl was quick to catch the flash of panic in his violet eyes. Grinning softly and tenderly stroking the side of his face, Yuki gingerly closed the distance between their lips, her cheeks flaming as she felt Zero's cool lips against her own. Zero's head was reeling as he closed his eyes. Yuki's kiss was quiet and timid and it took everything in him not to pull her into him and deepen their lips' embrace with all of the passion he had bottled inside. But he wouldn't do that. Not yet. For now he was on cloud nine receiving these awkward and shy kisses from the girl he would throw his life away for in an instant.

* * *

In the days coming, the two teens would learn quickly their new relationship gave them a glimmer of hope and something to hold on to as life continued to grow even more nightmarish. By the time darkness fell the next day, the torturous nausea had yet to let up for Cross, who was quickly growing exhausted and dehydrated by the hour. By night time the attacks were so strong they caused fragile blood vessels in the ex hunter's throat to rupture. Yagari felt his own heart stop for a second when Cross nearly collapsed to the floor shuddering with his hands clutching his throat as crimson painted his pale lips. The hunter's calloused hands carefully guided the man back down as he softly groaned in agony. Cross's chest jerked with a cough, spatters of blood staining the blankets and his pale face as he nearly writhed from the pain it caused.

"Jesus Kaien," Yagari said quietly while blotting the blood from his miserable friend's face as he fought to swallow without pain.

"P…please…the…kids…need…s…someone," Yagari heard his friend's unrecognizable voice struggle to say despite the god awful pain attempting to speak caused. The hunter visibly winced as Cross struggled to drag in air without making the fire burning in his ruined throat worse, but it only resulted in him gasping and groaning to no avail. Yagari was in for quite a shock as he watched Cross weakly roll himself over and begin to feebly attempt to rise on his hands and knees, all the while a bloody trickle was running from his lips down his chin.

"Hey, are you crazy?" Yagari breathed in disbelief while catching Cross by the shoulders, with which the sick man weakly tried to shrug away. The last time the hunter had checked his ill friend's temperature it was 103.6 of and now Yagari was beginning to wonder if the fever was starting to alter Cross's perception. He was soon proven wrong however.

"Some…body has…t…to help them!" Kaien's thick and rasping voice fought to sound authoritative despite the fact his thin body was shaking like a leaf from so much movement. Despite Yagari's hold on him, the ex hunter continued to struggle to stand up, and the raven haired hunter found himself floored when Cross managed to pull himself up on the wall and finally end up standing even though sweat was pouring off of his burning skin.

"Kaien, you'll kill yourself," the hunter said seriously as he gently supported his comrade who was wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. As much as Yagari wanted to force his sick friend back down, Kaien was still the renowned vampire without fangs and something in the younger hunter just couldn't degrade the ailing headmaster like that. "Please, you can't push yourself like this," Yagari tried to gentle his voice and he wished he hadn't of seen the painful recognition that flashed across those hazel eyes as Cross continued to fight to hold himself up against the wall, but he was quickly tiring.

"It's not…fair for you…to have to do…what needs to be done," Cross struggled to speak as he slowly slid back down to the floor, his trembling body not able to fight gravity any longer. "But we both know what happens," the ex hunter wheezed as his eyes closed in fatigue. "I don't know…what you'll walk into and…God forbid…this happens to you," Kaien gravely said while looking through bruised and sunken eyes at his friend. The younger hunter kneeled beside his comrade without a word for a few long moments, his single blue eye staring hard at nowhere in particular before he carefully gathered the smaller man in his arms and proceeded to carry him to his own bed.

"I promised you I'd take care of these kids…and I'm going to do that regardless of what I'm going to be walking into," Yagari told Cross sternly while he pulled back the covers and gently helped him to move back until the covers could be pulled over his shivering frame. "But before I do anything I'm going to find some way to get you hydrated. You can't go much longer like this," Yagari sighed.

"Do I really have much longer anyway Toga?" Cross's voice rasped, but the ex hunter quickly regretted those words when he saw that single eye darken before the hunter quietly turned around and left the room.

It took the hunter nearly begging the biology teacher, who happened to have been a med school student at one point, to give him any help what so ever when the older man came to the conclusion Cross was infected. The older teacher, when he realized he wouldn't have to get near Cross himself, finally explained to Yagari he could try giving fluids under the skin since trying to start an IV without medical training was dangerous, but the fluids he needed were in the infirmary building.

* * *

"Zero, I need you upstairs," the silver haired teen was brought out of cooking a rationed dinner for the household by his mentor's deep voice, Yuki quietly slipping by his side to take over as the boy did what he was told. After following the hunter up the stairs, the teen quickly began to feel a sense of dread taking over his senses as they walked toward Cross's room. Zero thought he should have known what was coming when Yagari stopped and turned to face him, the boy shocked at how worn and tired his master appeared. The hunter quietly walked up to his student and rested his hands on the boy's angular shoulders.

"I need you to do this for me," Yagari said somberly to the boy that was like his own son, and he immediately caught the panic in the teen's eyes.

"Master I can't…"

"I've got to go to the infirmary building…"

"No! You can't go th…" Zero nearly yelped when he heard his mentor was going into that place that could very well mean death, but what the boy didn't understand yet was how much worse the situation actually was.

"There's no way around it Zero," Yagari's stern voice cut him off, Zero's lips sealing shut on the spot. "I have to see about those kids and I need you to stay with him. He can't be alone as sick as he is," the hunter said before he saw the teen shaking his head.

"I…I can't" Yagari heard him whisper, and though later he would kick himself for how cold he acted, at that point, the hunter roughly shoved the boy into the wall.

"The hell you mean you can't?!" the exhausted hunter bit out, Zero staring at the floor. "Do you not realize the man has given you a home and free schooling for five years? Have you forgotten he's the main reason your ass wasn't put on an execution list? That he still lets you stay under his roof after you've drank the blood of his own daughter?" the hunter felt his grip on his pent up frustration slipping, and the ruined look he saw in the boy's eyes after that last remark cut the man to the bone. Exhaling heavily while running his fingers through his thick locks, the hunter took a step back and let his arms fall limply at his sides. "You know, it's ok to show him that you care…even now," Zero's eyes lifted to see his master looking spent. "That's all he wants Zero, he's not like us and holds grudges," Yagari sighed tiredly. "You might not get many more chances to make it up to him, so make this one count," the hunter said gravely before turning and beginning to descend the stairs, but Zero noticed he stopped abruptly. "Zero if anything…happens," the teen noticed the darkening of his master's single eye as he spoke, "come get me. You lock that door and come find me do you understand?" Yagari's voice was ominous. The young hunter felt a chill snake down his back as he fought to understand.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, but the elder hunter just shook his head and continued down the stairs.

"Just do what I said," the deep voice called.

Zero stood stone still with his eyes to the ground for a few minutes processing his master's words before he finally worked himself up to grasping the door knob in his slightly quivering hand and letting himself in.

Keen hunter senses, especially coupled with the advancements of being a vampire, quickly picked up on the scent of excruciating pain and anguish that left a slightly acrid scent in the boy's nose as he stepped through the door. The room was nearly pitch black and even the boy's heightened vision took a moment to adjust. Pale fingers quietly lowered the dimmer on the light switch before turning it on, a pale casting of light finally highlighting the room. It didn't take the boy long to notice the thin figure beneath thick blankets on the bed, the sheets rustling from his incessant shivering. Zero felt a pair of icy hands slowly choking off his air as he slowly approached his guardian's bedside, the awful sound of the ex hunter's raspy breathing seizing the boy's heart at every breath. Zero thought he understood suffering very well, but when he finally made it to his adoptive father's side, the teen quickly realized he indeed knew very little.

Zero heard his breath suck in sharply as he took in the sight of Cross lying there, either asleep or unconscious the boy couldn't tell, looking like death itself. The ill ex hunter was curled trembling on his side facing Zero, his usually shining locks now dull and falling into his pallid and drawn face. Zero noticed there seemed to be the remnants of bloodstains at the corners of his mouth, of which the lips were colorless and cracking. A sharp pain in the side of his mouth alerted the teen he was biting his cheek harshly while he surveyed just how drawn and thin the famous ex hunter looked after only a few days.

"Oh Jesus Cross," Zero felt his breath sigh through his teeth when he noticed the light catching the streams of sweat that coated the man's face and neck. Never had the teen felt so compassionate and so close to the usually cheerful and always smiling headmaster, but seeing him in such a state shattered every wall he had tried to put between them. Taking pity, Zero retrieved a cool rag from the equally dark bathroom, where he found quite a number of them beside the rumpled pallet on the floor. With gentle strokes, the boy gingerly began to try to wipe away the streaming perspiration from his adoptive father's face.

At the touch of the cool fabric against his burning skin, Zero jumped slightly when the ex hunter groaned softly and attempted to pull away. The teen noticed that while the man's eyes were wide open and darting around the room, they were awfully hazy. An icy chill rushed down the boy's body as Cross grew more agitated, as if the headmaster had no idea where he was as he attempted to sit up with his delirious eyes darting back and forth. The cloth dropped to the floor as Zero caught his frail guardian by the shoulders.

"It's ok," Zero's panicked voice nearly squeaked, Cross's hazy orbs locking onto him. The young hunter felt his stomach churn when he noticed how dilated Cross's pupils were. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he swore he had seen something similar not too long ago. "Father…it's me…Zero," the silver haired teen spoke more calmly though his eyes were beginning to smart. Finally, the delirious headmaster stilled under the boy's hands, the fog lifting from his hazy eyes as he sank back down onto the bed in exhaustion. Zero was still shaking from shock when he noticed Cross looking at him, and to his utter amazement…was smiling.

"You...called me…father," Zero didn't even recognize Cross's voice as he continued to smile weakly, but thankfully he noticed the ill man's pupils were shrinking somewhat. Zero felt himself relax as the air he had been holding in his lungs sighed from his lips in a shaky exhale. "Thank you," the headmaster's voice rasped, his tired grin still beaming at the teen even as he lay awkwardly from where he had crumpled to the mattress. The young teen felt a lump settle in his throat as he bent to retrieve the fallen cloth, his lilac eyes stinging fiercely. Zero felt something trickle down his cheek as he met Cross's tired, yet still warm eyes watching him quietly in the dim light.

"I'm sorry," the teen half whispered, half choked out as he began to once again sponge the sweat from his guardian's flushed face, Cross's heart stinging when he felt Zero's hands shaking so.

"This isn't…your fault Zero," Kaien feebly told his young care giver, stopping to swallow painfully with the bitter taste of iron still in his mouth.

The boy shook his head while sniffing, his hand coming up to furiously wipe at his eyes with his sleeve. Cross watched the usually bitter and cold young hunter stand before him with damp eyes fighting to keep his composure despite the little gasping sobs that were slowly sneaking their way out. The ex hunter raised a thin hand to reach out and grasp the boy's own, Zero taking it gently before letting his head dip onto Cross's shoulder and beginning to weep softly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," the boy repeated, his shoulders shuddering as the ex hunter's thin fingers gently brushed through his adoptive son's silken locks.

"It's alright Zero," Kaien soothed him softly as tears were once again trickling down his own face. "I always knew. I've never stopped loving you," his voice rasped, but all the pain and agony his body was dealing wouldn't take away the bliss of that moment. Though it was in the midst of grief, the silver haired teen had finally connected with him, and even death staring him in the face couldn't dampen his spirit as the boy moved to gingerly throw his arms around him.

* * *

For Yagari however, as he slowly opened the door to the infirmary with his gun clenched in his fist, the hunter was sure he had entered another level of hell. It was true that the man had seen his fair share of gruesome scenes, even some involving small children, but nothing amounted to this. The hunter felt his breath coming in short pants as his single eye took in the bloodstained scene before him. Where ailing children had lain in bed shivering with fever, slumped over corpses lay twisted at awkward angles on the matresses, some crumpled to the floor, and a few still hanging off the edges of the beds with their limbs haphazardly splayed out in different directions. Every one of them had a distinct hole shot through their heads, crimson splatters all over the place.

The raven haired hunter felt his whole body go icy numb, the only thing bringing him out of his stupor was the shrouded figure on one of the nearer beds. Cautiously taking a step , Yagari numbly moved to the side of the bed. The white sheets had been carefully drawn over the still body's face, a scarlet trickle staining the stark whiteness where the figure's forehead would be. The hunter slowly reached out to identify the one fallen victim whose body had been so tenderly shrouded when he was stopped by a voice that was barely more than a strained whisper.

"Don't…please," Yagari whipped his head around to see a wretched looking Shiki lying on the floor beside the bed, a line of blood dripping from his lips…and also from his fingers. Toga Yagari never in his life thought he would feel sympathy for any vampire other than his turned student, but in that moment, the rouge hunter felt his heart aching at such a pathetic sight. Minding the lifeless bodies, Yagari made his way to kneel at the young noble's side, the boy far too ill and weak to even move his head from where his cheek lay against the cold floor. "This…this is a plague. A curse from…hell," the young vampire rasped. "Against all of us". Shiki shifted his dilated eyes to look at Yagari who listened quietly. "They came back," the teen whispered, his massive eyes staring deep into the hunter. "They were dead. God knows they were dead after…that kind of suffering," the noble spoke hoarsely, droplets of crimson painting his pale lips. "But they came back," the boy heaved painfully. "I had to…I had to do it. I didn't want to…" Shiki choked out, a chill hitting the hunter when realized the young vampire had used his ability to end the lives of whatever it was the deceased students had become. "Rima didn't want to…become that but…she was so weak. She begged me. 'I want to go…let me go…come with me Shiki,' she told me," the boy wept softly. "How could I tell her no?" the teen swallowed thickly. "We should have done it long ago…she wouldn't have suffered so…but now she's waiting on me," the boy rasped as his arm feebly reached out and took the barrel of Yagari's rifle in his hand, the hunter watching in shock as he slowly brought it to rest against his temple. "I can't do it myself. I'm too weak now," the vampire said before a cough rattled his chest. Yagari felt like he was struck dumb as he stared at the boy, his stomach churning as the room seemed to grow colder. "Please," Shiki breathed. "And if you have any mercy and sympathy for Cross in your heart…you'll let him go too," the noble's words stopped the hunter's heart in his chest. Noticing Yagari's catatonic expression, with the last of the strength his body had, the young vampire flicked a thin strand of his blood around the trigger of the rifle, and with a peaceful grin at the distraught hunter, pulled it back.

* * *

Yuki's small body jumped when she thought she heard a gun go off while she was stirring the rice, her large brown eyes darting to stare out of the window into the black night from whence the sound came.

**Please review pretty please! Now that I have crushed your souls...but on another note, The Walking Dead is back (woot woot!) and the new Dracula movie is amazing so here's something positive :)**


End file.
